Change
by Little Jung
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!] / Dimulai dari ide gila milik Siwon. / "Aku mengikuti ide mu, Siwon.," / "A-apa? Tidak mau! Si-ge.. Lepaskan aku.. Kris-ge, tolong..," / "Baiklah, Zitao.. kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan 'milik'ku nanti.. karena 'milik'ku berbeda dengan 'milik' Kris..," / [Yunho-Jaejoong-Siwon-Donghae-Kris-Tao] DBSJXO Fict! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk orang orang di bawah ini karena sudah bersedia me-reviews FF saya:_

**_My Pride :_**_big thanks for **ElfCloud, Guest, MPREG lovers, joongmax, JungJaema, exindira, fuawaliyah, dan kikiikyujunmyun.**_

_**Happy Ending : **big thanks for **Brigitta bukan Brigittiw (2x), tabifangirl, kodok terbang (2x), Mapple Fujoshi2309 (2x), Najika Alamanda (2x), exindira (2x), 91, uwiechan92, ajib4ff (2x), clover, luna, BabYMoonLay, kering-tempe, otpbabies, amaxxing, donatitubulat, the-dancing-petals, Huang Minseok.**  
_

_Note : terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review, mohon maaf saya nggak bisa bales review kalian. Dan maaf jika prolog **Happy Ending**nya gak urut (karena ada yang review seperti itu). Terimakasih juga buat yang udah nyemangatin saya^^ Kalian semua luar biasa^^ *cipokin*yadongin(?)_

_oke abaikan-_- ini saya bawa FF baru. semoga kalian suka^^_

* * *

(2x)Tittle : Change

Cast : Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Choi Siwon / Lee Donghae / Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Rated : M

Summary : Dimulai dari ide gila milik Siwon. / "Jangan menatap kekasihku seperti itu, _gege_.," / "Aku mengikuti ide mu, Siwon.," / "A-apa? Tidak mau! Si-_ge.. _Lepaskan aku.. Kris-_ge, _tolong..," / "Masih ada aku disini, _gege_.," / "Baiklah, Zitao.. kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan 'milik'ku nanti.. karena 'milik'ku berbeda dengan 'milik' Kris..,"

_**Note : Ini fic Rated M. Dan ini fic asli punya saya. Kalo gak suka sama cast, jangan di baca. Oke, jangan lupa review^^**_

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, di kota Seoul. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang ditempati oleh tiga pasang kekasih. Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon dengan Lee Donghae, dan Wu Yi Fan dengan Huang ZI Tao.

"hey, Siwon! Kenapa kau terus melamun seperti itu?," Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"ah iya? Ada apa?," Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia menoleh pada Yunho.

"Kau melamun, _gege..," _ Yifan -atau sering di panggil Kris- menyahuti ucapan Siwon.

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?," Yunho menatap Siwon bingung.

"Uhm… Begini..," Siwon berbicara sangat pelan. Yunho dan Kris yang penasaran pun akhirnya merapatkan duduknya pada Siwon.

"Ada apa, _gege?," _Kris berbisik pada Siwon.

"Aku punya ide, agak gila memang..," Siwon menatap kedua sahabatnya. Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya, sedangkan Kris hanya diam.

"Sebelum aku menyampaikan ide ku, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian.. Emm, apa kalian tidak bosan hanya bercinta dengan _uke _kalian? Maksudku, apa kalian tidak ingin menikmati tubuh _uke _yang lain?," Siwon agak ragu menanyakan ini pada kedua sahabatnya, matanya menatap Yunho yang tiba tiba memasang wajah datar, lalu ia beralih menatap Kris yang ternyata juga memasang wajah datar.

PLETAK! PLETAK!

Siwon melebarkan matanya saat dua jitakan mendarat mulus di keningnya. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab, namun Kris mendahuluinya.

"Dasar mesum, apa kau tidak puas dengan tubuh Donghae-_gege_?," Kris memasang wajah malas, oohh ayolah.. diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling mesum itu adalah Siwon, lalu Yunho, dan terakhir adalah Kris.

"Sangat puas.. hanya saja aku ing—"

"MAKANAN SIAP!,"

Siwon menghentikan ucapannya saat Zitao tiba tiba datang dan meletakkan hidangan makan malam. Siwon terus memperhatikan Zitao dari atas hingga bawah. Satu hal yang ada di fikiran Siwon, Zitao itu manis, meskipun lebih manis Donghae. Tapi, tubuh ZItao juga lumayan bagus. Siwon membayangkan bagaimana jika ZItao berada dibawahnya? Mendesahkan namanya, memintanya untuk lebih dan lebih.. Oh sial! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Siwon 'menegang'.

"Jangan menatap kekasihku seperti itu, _gege_.," Kris memukul pahu Siwon pelan. Ia tidak suka dengan tatapan Siwon pada kekasihnya, tatapan Siwon itu seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi Zitao di depan umum. ZItao yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya langsung menoleh pada Siwon.

"Ada apa, Si-_ge_?," Zitao bertanya pada Siwon, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya. Kris menatap Zitao dengan tajam, Zitao yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Apa aku berbuat sal—"

"Hey, panda.. cepat duduk sana.," Yunho yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka suaranya. ZItao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho, dan ZItao berani bersumpah jika wajah Yunho sekarang ini sangat menyeramkan, wajah yang ditekuk, mata yang disipitkan, Zitao mengggelengkan kepalanya saat tiba tiba ia berfikiran kalau Yunho _gege _nya ini sedang kerasukan.

"Ekhem.," kali ini suara Kris, ia berdehem agar Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan benar juga, Zitao menoleh pada Kris. Zitao segera duduk di depan Kris saat kekasihnya itu memberi kode padanya untuk segera duduk.

Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Yunho, Siwon, Kris, maupun Tao, mereka semua sama sama terdiam hingga sosok Jaejoong dan Donghae muncul.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi sedang beres beres dapur terlebih dahulu.," Jaejoong yang baru datang langsung duduk di depan Yunho. Donghae mengambil duduk di depan Siwon, Donghae menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Siwon tidak menatapnya, Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Siwon, dan.. ZItao? Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.. Untuk apa Siwon menatap Zitao?

"EKHEM!," Jaejoong berdehem cukup keras, ia benci suasana canggung seperti ini. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, Yunho yang melamun, Siwon yang menatap Zitao, Kris yang memasang wajah garang, Zitao yang menundukkan kepala, dan Donghae yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Hey ayolah, ada apa dengan kalian semua?,"

HENING.

Jaejoong bertanya lagi, "Apa kalian tidak mau makan malam?,"

KEMBALI HENING.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal, ia tidak suka di acuhkan. Hingga..

BRAK!

Semuanya menoleh pada Jaejoong yang baru saja menggebrak meja.

"A-ada apa? Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Jae?," Yunho yang baru sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya langsung gelagapan saat Jaejoong menggebrak meja.

"Sejak kalian semua terdiam seperti orang bodoh.," Jaejoong kembali rileks, ia mengambil piring kemudian mengambil nasi dan lauk. Jaejoong menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Kalian tidak mau makan?," Tanya Jaejoong.

"A-ah iiya..," dan akhirnya, acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan tenang dan dipenuhi oleh kecanggungan.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Mereka semua berkumpul disini hanya untuk bersanta saja. Yunho yang tiduran di paha Jaejoong, Donghae yang sedang bermain game dengan Zitao, Siwon yang terus memperhatikan ZItao, dan Kris yang sedang duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Zitao.," Siwon memanggil Zitao. Namun ZItao mengacuhkannya, ia malah asyik bermain game dengan Donghae. Kris menoleh pada Siwon, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao.

PUK!

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu gelisah?," Jaejoong bertanya pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada, _gege_.,"

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, Kris.," Jaejoong mengusap kepala Yunho dengan lembut, namun kepalanya menoleh pada Kris. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat Yunho tiba tiba bangun.

"Oke, aku benar benar gila karena ide mu tadi, Siwon.," Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Siwon menoleh pada Yunho.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa gila? AKu hanya menyampaikan ide ku saja.," Siwon menatap Yunho tidak suka.

"Oke, aku.. argh!," Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera mengelus pundak kekasihnya, kemudian ia mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Rileks, bear..," Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Terimakasih, boo.," Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong, kemudian ia mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Donghae memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengecup kening Jaejoong, kemudian ia merapa keningnya sendiri..

'_andaikan Siwon hyung juga mengecup keningku sekarang ini.,'_

Kris juga memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang lembut dan pengertian, pandai masak, serta memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti perempuan. Entah kenapa, Kris mulai tertarik pada Jaejoong. Haruskah ia mengikuti ide gila Siwon? Tapi ia mencintai Zitao, Kris yakin itu..

"Aku mengikuti ide mu, Siwon.," Yunho berucap dengan mantap. Ia menatap Siwon dengan wajah serius. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ah oke, bagaimana denganmu, Kris?," Siwon menepuk pundak Kris agak keras. Kris menelan ludahnya, ia bingung saat ini. Jika ia berkata 'iya', maka ia takut melukai ZItao, namun jika ia berkata 'tidak', ia juga takut menyesal. Kris tidak berbohong, di dalam hatinya, ia ingin merasakan sesuatu yang 'baru'.

"A-aku.. Aku juga ikut.," Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon, kemudian ia mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya mereka semua setuju. Jaejoong, Donghae, dan ZItao yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya diam, mereka menatap satu sama lain, bingung.

"A-ada apa ini? Setuju apa? Idea pa? Aku bingung. Bisa kalian jelaskan?," Donghae membuka suaranya, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae, kemudian tersenyum.

"Begini.. Kami bertiga ingin—"

"Bertukar pasangan.," Siwon memotong ucapan Yunho, ia juga ikut menatap Donghae.

Baik Donghae, Jaejoong, maupun ZItao, mereka semua sama sama membuka matanya lebar lebar.

"APA?!,"

Zitao menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon, namun Kris hanya tersenyum.

"_gege, _aku tidak mau..," Zitao merengek pada Kris, ia hendak menghampiri Kris, namun Siwon menahan lengannya.

"Kau milikku, panda.," Siwon menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Tidak mau! Si-_ge.. _Lepaskan aku.. Kris-_ge, _tolong..," Zitao berontak, ia berusaha melepas pelukan Siwon, namun Siwon semakin erat memeluknya.

"A-apa apaan ini? Sandiwara yang kalian buat, tidak lucu! Wonnie _hyung, _lepaskan ZItao!," Donghae berdiri, ia hendak menghampiri Siwon. Baru saja ia berjalan tiga langkah, namun ia berhenti saat merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Dan kau, adalah milikku, _nemo_.," Yunho menjilat tengkuk Donghae.

"Nghhh, _stop hyunghh.," _ Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang membeku. Donghae berani bersumpah, ia melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca.

"Y-yun?," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Yunho akan menjadi seperti ini. Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

"Masih ada aku disini, _gege_.," Kris berbisik lembut pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap mata Kris.

"T-tapi.. tapi aku—"

"Stttt.. Jangan mengatakan apapun, _gege.,_" Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam, ia memperhatikan wajah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menuntun kepala Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Donghae, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Donghae. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Donghae.

"Tatap mataku, hae.," Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Donghae. Donghae menatap kedua bola mata musang milik Yunho, indah. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mencium keningnya cukup lama.

Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Zitao, ia mengusap pipi ZItao dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, panda..," Ibu jari Siwon mengusap air mata yang turun dari kedua mata ZItao. Namun Zitao masih diam, ia masih menangis. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis.," Siwon mencium kedua kelopak mata milik ZItao. Entah ini sebuah keajaiban atau bukan, air mata Zitao tiba tiba berhenti. Siwon menjauhkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menggendong Zitao menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Siwon meletakkan Zitao di atas kasur dengan perlahan. Siwon mengelus pipi Zitao dengan lembut. Kemudian menindih tubuh Zitao.

"Si-_ge? _ Bisa jelaskan padaku apa arti semua ini?," Zitao bertanya dengan suara gemetar. Jujur, Zitao agak takut karena sentuhan Siwon merupakan sentuhan yang asing baginya. ZItao sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kris, namun ini.. kali ini.. yang ia rasakan adalah sentuhan orang lain.

"Kami hanya bertukar pasangan, Zitao..," Siwon mulai menjilati pipi milik ZItao. Zitao memejamkan matanya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon.

"nghhh..," ZItao mengerang saat Siwon dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'milik' mereka di bawah sana. Siwon menyeringai, rupanya Zitao ini mudah terangsang.

"Baiklah, Zitao.. kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan 'milik'ku nanti.. karena 'milik'ku berbeda dengan 'milik' Kris..,"

"I-iya, _gege_.,"

"Okay, _baby..,"_

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

**-TBC-**

_Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bisa kalian pahami nggak ceritanya? Dan bisa nebak gak siapa yang bakal NC'an di chapter depan? :3_

_Review ya^^ 3 Chapter ke depan bakal full NC._

_nextchap NC siapa hayo? :3_

_No bash chara please~_

_Don't forget to review^^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Siwon X Zitao

Tittle : Change

Cast : Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Choi Siwon / Lee Donghae / Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Rated : M

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

_Siwon meletakkan Zitao di atas kasur dengan perlahan. Siwon mengelus pipi Zitao dengan lembut. Kemudian menindih tubuh Zitao._

"_Si-ge? Bisa jelaskan padaku apa arti semua ini?," Zitao bertanya dengan suara gemetar. Jujur, Zitao agak takut karena sentuhan Siwon merupakan sentuhan yang asing baginya. ZItao sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kris, namun ini.. kali ini.. yang ia rasakan adalah sentuhan orang lain._

"_Kami hanya bertukar pasangan, Zitao..," Siwon mulai menjilati pipi milik ZItao. Zitao memejamkan matanya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon._

"_nghhh..," ZItao mengerang saat Siwon dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'milik' mereka di bawah sana. Siwon menyeringai, rupanya Zitao ini mudah terangsang._

"_Baiklah, Zitao.. kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan 'milik'ku nanti.. karena 'milik'ku berbeda dengan 'milik' Kris..,"_

"_I-iya, gege.,"_

"_Okay, baby..,"_

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Siwon X Zitao**

Di kamar Siwon dan Donghae, terdapat dua manusia yang bercumbu satu sama lain. Bukan, mereka bukan Siwon dan Donghae, melainkan Siwon dan Zitao. Dimana posisi mereka sekarang ini adalah Siwon yang tengah menindih Zitao, serta bibir mereka yang saling bertautan.

"mhhh.. sshhh.. ckphhh..," suara Zitao terdengar mendominasi dalam kamar ini. Sedangkan Siwon? Oh si kuda satu ini sedang ayik melumat bibir Zitao. Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam, tangan tangan kekar itu mulai membuka kancing baju Zitao satu persatu.

"nghhh.. ahhh.," Zitao membuka mulutnya saat ia merasakan gigi Siwon tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon menyeringai lalu melepas ciuman tersebut.

"hahhhh… hahhhh..," Zitao mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Siwon menciumi lehernya.

"nghhh ahhh… _g-gegehhh.., _eungghhh.," Zitao menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia menelusupkan jari jari tangannya pada rambut Siwon, bahkan sesekali ia meremas rambut milik Siwon.

SLURP~ CKPHHH

"Aaarghhh!," Zitao membuka matanya lebar lebar saat Siwon menggigit lehernya dengan keras, setelah itu ia merasakan Siwon menyedot dengan kuat lehernya.

Zitao mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saat Siwon ingin membuka bajunya. Siwon menyeringai, ia membuang kemeja Zitao ke sembarang tempat.

"Hm.. Hey, _sexypanda~_.," Siwon mengusap perut Zitao dengan lembut sehingga menimbulkan suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Zitao. Siwon masih tetap menyeringai, apalagi saat Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu seperti ini.

"Oh, aku berani bersumpah.. Kau sangat _sexy, baby..," _Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zitao. ZItao memejamkan matanya saat wajahnya dan wajah Siwon hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Pppffftt..," Siwon menahan tawanya saat Zitao memejamkan matanya. Hahaha ternyata Zitao beranggapan bahwa Siwon ingin menciumnya lagi.

Zitao yang tidak merasakan apapun yang menempel pada bibirnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Haha, kenapa memejamkan matamu, hm?," Siwon mengusap pipi Ziitao dengan lembut.

BLUSH~

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Zitao. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat malu pada Siwon. Jadi, tadi Siwon tidak berniat untuk menciumnya? Lalu kenapa ia menutup matanya? Hahaha dasar Huang Zi Tao.

"A-aku pikir Si-_ge _mau menciumku lagi.," Zitao menciutkan suaranya, ia ingin berbohong, tapi ia juga takut berdosa. Siwon tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik hidung Zitao pelan.

"Kau ingin aku mencium mu lagi?," Siwon bertanya pada Zitao, ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Zitao dengan berani menatap wajah Siwon.

DEG!

Oh, sungguh.. Demi apapun.. Siwon-_gege _nya ini terlihat sangat tampan dan.. err _sexy _sekaligus mesum..

"A-apa boleh seperti itu?," Zitao masih menatap kagum pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh.. Bukankah kau milikku? Dan itu berarti aku juga milikmu..," Siwon menempelkan keningnya pada kening Zitao, kemudian menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Zitao. Siwon memperhatikan wajah Zitao dimulai dari mata Zitao yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam seperti mata panda, hidung yang lucu –menurut Siwon-, pipi yang mulus, serta bibir tipis yang sekarang ini menjadi candu bagi Siwon. Zitao mulai memejamkan matanya saat Siwon menempelkan bibirnya.

"mmmhhhh…," Zitao menekan tengkuk Siwon, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap atau mengelus leher Siwon dengan gerakan seduktif.

Siwon melumat bibir Zitao dengan lembut, telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dada Zitao, bahkan sesekali Siwon mencubit _nipple _Zitao.

"nghhhh… shhh.. ckphh..," Zitao mencoba memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menghisap bibir bawah milik Siwon.

"aaarrghhh," Siwon membuka mulutnya saat ZItao menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Siwon menghentikan usapannya pada dada Zitao, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Zitao sepenuhnya.

"ssshhh… ahnnn..," Zitao memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Siwon, menjilati rongga mulut Siwon, kemudian mengajak lidah Siwon untuk 'berdansa' bersama. Siwon paham dan mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ziitao, lidahnya menyambut lidah Zitao yang tadi sempat menjilat lidahnya.

"nnnggghhhh…. Ssshhhh..," baik Siwon maupun Zitao sama sama mendesah. Zitao memeluk Siwon dengan erat, kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi _uke on top. _Namun, Siwon tidak mau kalah. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Zitao ke samping, dan menindih tubuh Zitao lagi.

"aaahhh… hahhh.. hahh..," Zitao menghirup udara sebaik baiknya, ia menatap Siwon dengan kesal. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia menatap Zitao dengan tajam.

"kenapa _gege _tidak mengizinkan aku untuk diatas?," Zitao mengembungkan pipinya. Siwon masih diam, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Zitao.

"karena aku tidak suka jika _uke _ku berada di atas tubuhku.," Siwon berbisik pada ZItao.

"dan.. karena kau tadi sudah berada di atasku… maka… kau harus dihukum, _panda..,"_

Zitao menelan salivanya dengan kasar , "h-hukuman apa?,"

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan ZItao, ia bangkit dari tubuh ZItao, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah _box _berwarna cokelat. Siwon membuka _box _tersebut, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam _box _itu.

Zitao membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui apa yang diambil oleh Siwon.

"_g-gege _hanya bercanda kan? _G-gege _tidak akan bermain menggunakan _vibrator _itu kan..," Zitao merubah posisinya yang semula tidur terlentang menjadi duduk dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Siwon menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekati Zitao.

"_g-gege.. _berhenti disana.. a-atau.. atau aku ak—"

"akan lari dariku? Atau meminta tolong pada Kris? Apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Kris sedang bersama Jaejoong malam ini, Zitao sayang..," tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Siwon akan sampai di tempat tidurnya. Zitao menelan salivanya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya, hey ayolah.. Zitao sudah pernah bermain dengan _vibrator _saat Kris tengah menghukumnya, dan rasanya.. sangat gila! Benda itu bisa membuat siapapun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan berteriak secara tidak jelas.

Siwon sudah menaiki ranjangnya, ia hendak menarik Zitao, namun pemuda panda itu malah turun dari ranjang, kemudian berlari menjauhi Siwon.

"sialan..," Siwon mendesis marah, ia memperhatikan Zitao yang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya.

"oh, ayolah.. aku mohon.. buka pintunya..," Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Siwon. Siwon memasang wajah datar, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Untung saja Siwon sudah mengunci pintunya.

Siwon berjalan cepat mendekati Zitao, kemudian menarik tangan ZItao secara paksa.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau _gege_.. Jangan.. i-itu.. benda itu.. AKH!," Zitao memekik keras saat kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

Siwon menyeringai semakin lebar, ia segera melepas ikat pinggangnya, kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Zitao.

"kau.. harus dihukum karena sudah menjadi panda nakal..," Siwon membuka celana Zitao, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"nnghhhh… _g-gege.. _kumohonn akhhh..," Zitao memejamkan matanya saat tangan Siwon mengelus penisnya.

"Sudah basah, hm?," Siwon melepas celana dalam milik Zitao, kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Siwon menatap penis Zitao, ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hm, kau mau aku mengoralnya? Atau mengocoknya?," Siwon menjilat pipi Zitao. Tangannya mencubit pelan _nipple _milik Zitao.

"hnnghhhh… arghhh… i-itu terserah _gegehh_" Zitao mendesah pelan. Siwon menyeringai lebar, ia menggenggam penis Zitao yang sudah dalam keadaan _'hard'. _

"a-arghhhh~," Zitao memejamkan matanya saat Siwon mulai mengocok penisnya. Siwon mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan, tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meraba pantat Zitao, sesekali ia meremas pantat montok milik ZItao.

"a-arghhh _g-gegehhh_ … k-kau curanghhh.," Zitao ingin menjambak rambut Siwon. ia merasa ini tidak adil, ia sudah _fullnaked _sedangkan Siwon masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

Siwon tidak mengindahkan perkataan Zitao sama sekali, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Zitao.

"hm.. imut sekali penismu, panda.," Siwon mulai menjilat batang penis milik Zitao. Tangan Siwon yang tadi meremas pantat milik Zitao mulai bermain disekitar _hole _Zitao.

"nngghhhh… aaarrghhh..," Zitao memejamkan matanya saat Siwon menyedot dengan kuat penisnya. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, ia mulai membuka belahan pantat ZItao dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggesekkan jari telunjuknya pada _hole _Zitao.

"nnnghhh.. oucchhh… _g-gegehhh_.," tubuh Zitao menggeliat nikmat, ia ingin meremas sesuatu tapi tidak bisa dikarenakan tangannya yang sedang diikat oleh Siwon. Siwon melepas kulumannya pada penis Zitao, menimbulkan erangan kecewa dari sang pemilik penis.

"nghhhh.. kenapa dilep— AKH!" Zitao menghentikan ucapannya saat Siwon menggigit _twinsballnya _dengan keras. Lidah Siwon menjelajahi paha dalam milik Zitao.

"mmmhhh… aarghhh.. slurp.," Siwon menjilat paha dalam milik Zitao, kemudian menyedotnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Zitao kembali.

"nnghh… ouucchhh… aaarghhh.. k-kumohon kulummmhhh..," Zitao memohon pada Siwon agar mengulum penisnya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia ingin mulut Siwon mengulum penisnya. Siwon menyeringai, ia memasukkan ibu jarinya pada _hole _milik Zitao.

"apa kau bilang, _baby_?," Siwon berkata seolah olah tidak mendengar perkataan Zitao, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya maju mundur, terkadang menggerakkannya memutar.

"nnnghhh aarrghhh.. k-kumohonnhh kulummhh…," Zitao mengulangi ucapannya, ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya keatas karena Siwon menambahkan satu jari dalam _hole _nya.

"aahhh, kau ingin aku mengulum ini, hm?," Siwon menciumi kepala penis Zitao. Si pemilik penis hanya mengerang lalu mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum kemudian memasukkan penis mungil ZItao ke dalam mulutnya.

"aaahhhh oouuchhh.," Zitao mendesah lega sat penisnya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada batang penis milik Zitao, kemudian mengocok batang penis ZItao, mulutnya ia gunakan untuk melumat kepala penis milik Zitao.

"nnnghhhh… arrghhh.. _g-gegehhh… _l-lebih cepatthhh.. kumohonnhh.," Zitao memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, ia merasa akan segera _klimaks. _Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung mengulum penis Zitao dengan cepat, sesekali ia menyedot penis Zitao dengan kuat. Siwon menambahkan satu jarinya lagi dalam _hole _milik Zitao, ia mulai membuat gerakan zig-zag dengan jarinya yang berada dalam _hole _Zitao.

"nnngghhh ouuccchhh… _g-gegehhhh _inihh oucchh.. enakkhh arrghhh.," Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan sebuah kenikmatan, karena Siwon mengulum penisnya dengan brutal, dan kesakitan karena Siwon melebarkan _hole _nya dengan kasar.

"nnnghhh arghhh… a-akuhhh ouuchhh… _cummmm.,_" Zitao menyemprotkan _precum_nya pada mulut Siwon. Siwon dengan senang hati menelan sebagian cairan milik Zitao, ia hanya menelan sebagian karena ia ingin berbagi dengan Zitao. Siwon melepaskan penis Zitao dari mulutnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao.

"nnghhh… mhhh… ckpphh.," Zitao memejamkan matanya saat Siwon tiba tiba melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Siwon memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Zitao, men-_transfer precum _Zitao dengan lidahnya.

"ckpphh.," Siwon menyesap lidah Zitao, tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas ikatan sabuk pada tangan Zitao.

GREP!

Zitao memeluk Siwon dengan erat saat tangannya sudah bebas dari belenggu sabuk sialan itu. Siwon melempar sabuknya kesembarang arah, kemudian ia mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dalam _hole _Zitao. Siwon memegang kedua sisi wajah Zitao, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna untuk memperdalam lumatannnya.

"nnghhh.. mhhh.. ckpphhh..," Zitao menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Siwon yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Siwon mendesah pelan saat penisnya bergesekkan dengan penis Zitao.

"nnnghhhh… unghhh.," ZItao membelit lidah Siwon dengan lidahnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas baju kancing baju Siwon. Siwon membantu Zitao untuk membuka bajunya. Setelah semua kancing baju itu terlepas, Zitao segera menarik paksa baju Siwon, kemudian melemparnya secara sembarang.

"nnnnnghhh.," Siwon mengerang kecil saat kedua tangan Zitao dengan nakal mencubit kedua _nipple_nya. Zitao menyeringai tipis diantara lumatannya.

"cckkkppphh… ahhh.," Zitao melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon, kemudian ia menciumi leher jenjang milik Siwon. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut _sixpack _milik Siwon, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus penis Siwon.

"aarghhh.. k-kenapa kau tiba tiba agresif, _babyhh_?," Siwon menjenjangkan lehernya saat Zitao menggigit lehernya dengan keras, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut ZItao. Zitao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon karena bibirnya sedang asyik menciumi pundak Siwon. Siwon mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit saat ia merasakan tangan Zitao ingin membuka kancing celananya.

"_g-gehhh.. _aku ingin ini.," Zitao mendesah ditelinga Siwon, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan penis Siwon yang sangat besar itu. Siwon menyeringai, kemudian mendorong tubuh Zitao menjauh.

"baiklah, sayang.. ini permintaanmu, dank au harus menerima akibatnya.," Siwon berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuhan. Zitao mengambil posisi menungging, ia menggigit _resleting _celana Siwon, kemudian menurunkannya kebawah. Siwon yang sudah tidak betah segera menurunkan celana _jeans _beserta celana dalam miliknya, hingga membuat 'benda pusakanya' mengacung dengan gagah.

"u-uwoo…," Zitao menatap kagum pada penis Siwon yang berukuran sangat besar itu, ia bahkan tidak yakin apa mulutnya bisa mengulum penis itu atau tidak. Siwon mengelus kepala Zitao dengan lembut.

"kenapa, hm? Katanya mau ini?," Siwon memegang penisnya sendiri, kemudian menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada bibir Zitao.

"mmmhhh…," ZItao memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Siwon menyeringai dengan lebar saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah _vibrator. _Tangan Siwon terulur untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

"nnghhh.. ouuchhh ssshhh.," Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Zitao mulai berusaha memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut kecil ZItao. Setelah berhasil mengambil benda tadi, Siwon sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencari _hole _milik Zitao. Siwon menyeringai saat apa yang ia cari sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

CLAP!

Siwon memasukkan _vibrator _itu dengan sekali hentak ke dalam _hole _Zitao.

"aakkhh!.," Siwon berteriak saat Zitao menggigit batang penisnya dengan keras. Zitao melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah olah ia berkata melalui tatapan matanya bahwa, **'kenapa-tiba-tiba-memasukkan-benda-itu-ke-dalam-hole-ku'**

Siwon menyeringai kemudian mulai menggerakkan _vibrator _tersebut dengan tempo pelan. Zitao memejamkan matanya dan mengerang pelan.

"nnnghhh… hmmpphh.," tangan ZItao berusaha menggapai _remote vibrator _yang ada di genggaman Siwon. Siwon yang melihat Zitao berusaha merebut _remote _yang ada di genggamannya menyeringai.

"kau mau ini, hm?," Siwon menyeringai semakin lebar, kemudian menekan tombol _'hard' _pada _remote _itu, kemudian membuang_ remote _itu ke sudut kamarnya. ZItao melebarkan matanya, _remote _nya.. oohh tidak tamatlah kau, Huang ZI Tao.

"nnnghhh… hmmpphhffttt.. unngghhhh.," badan Zitao ikut maju mundur dikarenakan gerakan _vibrator _itu sangat cepat. Siwon memegang kepala Zitao dengan kedua tanyannya, kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat sesuai dengan tempo gerakan _vibrator _yang tertanam pada _hole _Zitao.

"oouuucchhh… akkhhh! M-mulutmu ungghh.. hangatthh, _babyyhh.,_" Siwon mendesah nikmat saat kepala penisnya menubruk tenggorokan Zitao. Zitao memejamkan matanya, bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena ini sangat nikmat.

"uuuhhnngghh… ummhhh…," Zitao ikut memaju mundurkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Siwon. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya saat hidungnya bertubrukan dengan bulu bulu halus yang ada disekitar penis Siwon.

"mmmhhh… nghhh… sshhh.," Siwon mendongak, gerakan pinggulnya semakin brutal. Zitao memejamkan matanya, tangannya merain penisnya sendiri, kemudian mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.

"mmmhhh.. ckpphhh.. sshhppftt.," Siwon menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat Zitao menyedot penisnya dengan keras.

"aarghhh.. k-kau.. uhhmm..," Siwon tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya lagi. Zitao yang merasakan penis Siwon yang berkedut semakin mempercepat kulumannya, namun..

"aahhh… hahhh.. aku rasa sudah cukup _blowjob _nya, sayang.," Siwon menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Zitao. Tangan Siwon meraih _vibrator _yang ada pada _hole _Zitao, kemudian menarik vibrator itu keluar.

"aaahhh..," Zitao mendesah lega saat benda itu keluar dari _hole _nya. Siwon menatap Zitao dengan pandangan nafsu, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon, karena ia merasa Siwon menatapnya.

"Ada apa, _ge_?,"

BRUK!

Zitao melebarkan matanya saat Siwon tiba tiba medorongnya hingga terlentang. Siwon merangkak menindih tubuh ZItao, kemudian menjilati _nipple _Zitao.

"nnghhh… sshhh..," Zitao menekan kepala Siwon pada _nipplenya. _Siwon menyedot _nipple _Zitao dengan ganas. Tangan Siwon bergerak untuk meletakkan kedua kaki Zitao pada bahu tegapnya, kemudian ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri, mengocok penisnya sebentar lalu menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada _hole _milik ZItao.

"mmmhhh..,, sshhh.," Zitao melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon. Siwon menjilati dada milik Zitao, kemudian jilatannya naik keatas menuju lehernya, kemudian naik lagi menuju jakun Zitao.

"tahanlah, ini mungkin akan sakit, sayang.. Aku tau kau tidak terbiasa bercinta dengan pria bertubuh kekar sepertiku.. kau berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Donghae yang biasa 'dimasuki' oleh pria kekar sepertiku dan seperti Yunho..," Siwon mengusap kedua pipi Zitao dengan lembut. Zitao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Itu benar, ia biasa bercinta dengan pria yang tidak terlalu kekar seperti Kris, atau Suho, mantan kekasihnya. Siwon mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan pelan-pelan.

"u-ukhhh..," Zitao meremas pundak Siwon dengan keras. Siwon menatap mata Zitao yang terpejam, kemudian ia mencium kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Jangan memejamkan matamu, tatap mataku!," Siwon berkata dengan tegas. Zitao menuruti perkataan Siwon, ia menatap mata Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir Zitao dengan lembut tanpa menutup mata.

"nnnghhh.. mmmhhh.," Zitao mendesah pelan saat tangan Siwon kembali bermain di sekitar penisnya. Siwon tersenyum disela sela kegiatan melumat bibir Zitao.

JLEB

Siwon menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat seluruh penisnya tertelan seluruhnya oleh_ hole _milik ZItao. ZItao mendorong Siwon dengan keras, sehingga menyebabkan tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"AAAKHHH!," Zitao berteriak dengan keras, ia merasa _hole _nya sangat panas. Jika Zitao berteriak karena kesakitan, berbeda dengan Siwon yang malah memejamkan matanya karena merasa keenakan.

"hiks.. a-arghhh.. _g-gehh.. _ini sakithh.," Zitao menjambak rambut Siwon dengan keras. Siwon membuka matanya, ia mengusap pipi ZItao dengan lembut, kemudian kembali melumat bibir ZItao.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo pelan.

"nnnghhhh… ssshhh.," Zitao menekan tengkuk Siwon agar tautannya semakin dalam. Zitao sudah mulau rileks, awalnya memang sakit, namun setelah sekian detik, ia tidak merasa sakit, justru merasa nikmat.

"mmhhh.. ckpphh.. sshh.," Siwon menurunkan ciumannya pada bibir ZItao, kemudian berpindah pada leher Zitao. Siwon menciumi leher Zitao, sesekali ia menggigit leher Zitao.

"nnnghhh.. aarghhhh… a-agak cepathh _geehh_.," Zitao menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Siwon. Siwon pun dengan senang hati menambah kecepatan tusukannya pada _hole _Zitao. Siwon melepas ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Zitao dengan intens. Sungguh manis sekali anak ini.

"nnghh.. akh! Disituhh.. akhh l-lebih keras disanahh.," ZItao mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya saat Siwon menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Zitao, kemudian memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terus saja mengeluarkan desahan desahan kenikmatan dikarenakan gerakan Siwon yang semakin brutal dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"nnnghhh.. arrghhh.. _babyhh zitaohhh.," _Siwon mendesah nikmat saat _hole _Zitao berkedut dan mengapit penisnya semakin kuat.

"nnghhhh… _g-gegehhh.. _aarrghhh… a-akuhh mau uhhh..," Zitao merasakan penisnya berkedut, namun Siwon menutup lubang penisnya dengan ibu jarinya. Zitao mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia beralih menatap Siwon.

DEG! BLUSH~

Entah kenapa dada Zitao berdetak tidak karuan, dan bahkan ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Kenapa bisa demikian? Ohh lihatlah wajah Siwon yang tampan itu. Rambut Siwon yang basah karena keringatnya, mata yang menatap sayu pada Zitao, dan jangan lupakan bibir Siwon yang menyeringai, serta bahu tegap dan dada yang berkeringat.. sangat _sexy _bukan?

"Wae? Hm? Sshhh… kau tidak boleh keluar jika aku belum keluar, sayanghh.," Siwon masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan, suara ranjang yang berdecit itu dapat membuktikan bahwa gerakan pinggul Siwon sangat brutal.

"nnnghhh… _g-gegehhh.. _aarghhh… arghhh… ouccchh.," Zitao menggelinjang keenakan, ia hanya bisa mendesah sekarang.

"nnnghhhh… s-sebentar lagi, panda..," Siwon menusuk _hole _Zitao semakin dalam, dan ia juga dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut.

"nnnghhh… hahhh.. hahhh..," Zitao menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Siwon melepaskan ibu jarinya dari lubang penis Zitao, ia menarik pinggulnya dan menubrukkannya kembali pada _hole _Zitao, menariknya lagi.. lalu menubrukkan lagi.. begitu juga seterusnya hingga keduanya saling meneriakkan nama pasangan masing masing..

BRUK!

Siwon ambruk di atas badan Zitao, keduanya saling menarik nafas sebanyak banyaknya.

"Kau hebat, panda.," Siwon mencium leher Zitao sekilas, kemudian melepaskan penisnya dari _hole _Zitao. Siwon beralih disamping ZItao, menarik tubuh pemuda panda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Zitao memejamkan matanya saat Siwon mencium keningnya.

"Kau tertidur, hm?," Siwon mengelus punggung ZItao dengan lembut. ZItao menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir Zitao sekilas.

"Lebih suka permainanku atau permainan Kris, hm?," Siwon bertanya pada Zitao, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala ZItao.

Zitao terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kris-_gege _Nya memang bisa memuaskannya, namun Kris-_gege _Nya tidak pernah bermain sekasar Siwon-_gege_Nya.

"A-aku.. lebih suka permainanmu, Si-_ge.," _Zitao membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Zitao.

"Kalau begitu.. Tinggalkan Kris, dan jadilah milikku seutuhnya.. Aku juga akan meninggalkan Donghae, dan akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.," Siwon mengangkat dagu Zitao agar Zitao menatapnya.

DEG!

"A-apa? Meninggalkan Kris-_gege _?," Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa harus seperti itu?

"Iya, jadilah milikku, Huang ZI Tao. Aku… Aku mencintaimu.," Siwon menggenggam kedua telapak tangan ZItao, kemudian mencium kedua telapak tangan Zitao.

Zitao diam, dalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa Siwon-_gege _Nya jauh lebih _perfect _dari pada Kris-_gege_Nya. Namun, Kris-_gege_Nya lah yang selalu ada disampingnya saat ia sedih, senang, susah, dan sebagainya. Zitao menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Maaf, _gege_.. A-aku tidak bisa menerimamu.. Karena ak—"

"Sudah kuduga, hahhaha..," Siwon tertawa dengan keras, kemudian menepuk kepala Zitao agak keras. Zitao menatap Siwon dengan bingung.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, panda.. Aku hanya menggodamu tadi.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Donghae.. Karena dia terlalu manis di mataku.. yeah walaupun masih ada Jaejoong yang cantik.. tapi bagiku Donghae lah yang paling sempurna.," Siwon mengacak rambut Zitao dengan gemas. Sedangkan ZItao? Ia memasang ekspresi datar, dasar kuda menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku juga sering membayangkan Jaejoong berada dibawahku, dan mendesahkan namaku berkali kali.. ouch rasanya past—"

PLAK

Siwon menghentikan ucapannya saat ZItao memukul pipinya agak keras.

"Dasar kuda menyebalkan, playboy, mesum, akan aku adukan pada Donghae-_gege _besok!," Zitao memunggungi Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh geli, kemudian memeluk ZItao dari belakang.

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut.,"

.

.

.

oOo

Di ruang tengah, ada dua orang anak adam yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua adalah Yunho dan Donghae.

"_hyung_..serius?," Donghae menatap Yunho dengan ragu. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Yunho menidurkan tubuh Donghae diatas karpet ruangan ini, kemudian menindih tubuh Donghae.

"A-apa tidak dikamar saja?," Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, namun Yunho menarik dagunya.

"Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya disini, Hae..," Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae, kemudian menjilat telinga Donghae.

"u-uhmm.. t-tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?," Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"siapa yang akan melihat kita, hm? Siwon dan Tao ada di dalam kamar, Kris dan Jaejoong? Entahlah, yang jelas disini hanya ada kita.," Yunho menciumi leher Donghae.

"hhhmmhh.," Donghae memejamkan matanya, kemudian menjenjangkan lehernya.

"Bersiaplah, _nemo_.," Yunho menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

oOo

**-T.B.C-**

* * *

_Yuhuu! Chap ini udah selesai/.\_

_Gimana menurut kalian NC Siwon X Tao Nya? Jelek ya? Atau kurang memuaskan? Ya maafkanlah, saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak tahu bagaiana rasanya yadongan/? *abaikan-_-*_

_Oke, itu yang tentang vibrator, saya agak ngawur ya :v_

_Bentuk vibrator aja gak tau xD_

_Biar greget aja, jadi disini aku buat sok tau/? *ngomong apa ini-_-*_

_Oke dah, next chap pasti pada tau dong NC'scene nya siapa :3_

_Jika di chap iti si Kuda dan Si Panda…._

_Maka chap depan adalahhhhh…. ?_

_Krikkk krikk krikk.. -_-_

_Okelah kalian tebak sendiri/?_

_Jangan lupa review ya^^_

_No Bash chara!_

_*tebar flykiss*_

_*kasih video WonTao yang lagi yadongan*_

_See you nextchap^^_

_**-SAKTI-**_

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 1  
**_

_**junghyema : iya, aku mau bikin FF yang berbeda dari yang lain :v Aku bikin Siwon X Tao karena terinspirasi sama RP Siwon sama RP Tao yang lagi yadongan di ICR YAOI DRAMA. wkwkwkw :v Thanks for review, mampir lagi ya^^  
**_

_**dianp344 : kayak familiar sama namamu-_-" Dian Pratiwi bukan? :v Oke thanks for review, mampir lagi ya ^^**_

_**DahsyatnyaFF : Holla '-' Terimakasih sudah review.. Iya ini udah lanjut kok, 3 seme mesum? hahah julukan yang bagus/? :g Oke, mampir lagi ya ^^**_

_**Ko Chen Teung : Uwo, makasih sudah dukung.. *joged ubur ubur/? Okeh udah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya :3**_

_**KrisTaoPanda01 : Makasih udah bilang keren^^ Iya udah lanjut.. deg gimana coba? xD kan belum adegan NC *plakk* Oke thanks for review^^ mampir lagi yaa**_

_**LulluBee : gimana yaaa... *mikir* KrisJae aja yang di chap akhir, mereka kan sama sama kalem/? hhahahaha piece '-'v Thanks for review~**_

_**Huang Gi Tao B2utys : Wkwkwkk Kris engga bodoh, kan si Kris nurut sama Author nya xD Hahahaha, sekalian mau nyiksa baby Panda di sini/? wkwkwkw.. kalo NC gak hot begimana? :**_

_**XiaFen : Iya banget :D Zitao yang polos sama Siwon yang mesum/? *plakk* Siwon udah ternodai/? biarin aja dah, kan yang menodai Siwon itu uke uke manis :3**_

_**HuangZiHun : typo noh :g gedean punya Kris atau Siwon? lebih gede punya aku dong/? *plakk* wahahaha ngaco :g**_

_**Maple fujoshi2309 : Iya ini SiTao duluan.. KrisTao? Hmmm, molla.. *smirk* maunya di ending Siwon Tao atau Kris Tao? :3**_

_**Kyang Kyang : Hahahaha kita sejalan/? Aku juga suka Kris-Jaejoong.. entah kenapa.. kalo lihat wajah Kris pasti langsung kebayang Jaejoong.. Kris kan suka orang yang pinter masak, jadi disinii dibuat Kris sama Jaejoong aja ya.. kkk~ Party? Oh tidak/? jangan.. lebih suka One X One/? Tukernya sementara apa selamanya ya enaknyaa... kalo selamanya kasihan Yunho sama Tao-nya dong.. Iya emang sengaja dicepetin alurnya :3**_

_**Panpan : Wkwkwkw kaga papa, toh ntar mereka sama sama saling menikmati/? wkwkwkw.. Siwon nikmati anunya ZItao.. dan ZItao yang nikmati dianu Siwon/? :g  
**_

_**huangbabytao82 : sedih kenapa? sekali sekali dong sama Siwon :3 Kris sama Tao? humm.. *mikir* entah.. :]y *kaburr***_

_**galaxies : Iya, SITao duluan dong... 2 juta rupiah! *jogedcaessar***_

_**NyekNyek : Astaga.. ngebet amat baca NC nya :g Iya ini udah update..**_

_**arumfishy : Iya SiTao :3 tau darimana/? .. Siwon enggak gila.. cuman dia agak miring/? nafsunya terlalu menggebu.. gak puas sama tubuh DOnghae, malah pingin tubuhnya Tao/?**_

* * *

_Wkwkwkwk.. Oke thanks buat kalian yang udah review~ *cipokin/?  
_

_Bigthanks :_

___**junghyema**_, _**dianp344, DahsyatNyaFF, Ko Chen Teung, KrisTaoPanda01, LuluBee, Huang Gi Tao B2utys, XiaFen, HuangZiHun, Maple fujoshi2309, Kyang Kyang, Panpan, huangbabytao82, galaxies, NyekNyek, arumfishy, dan para silent riders sekalian~  
**_

___Jangan lupa review Chapter ini ya~ *terusberenangterusberenang/?  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Yunho X Donghae

Hola!

Maaf lama update, lagi sibuk cari sekolah:v

Oke, ini _pre-view _untuk Chap sebelumnya

Big thanks for :

_unique fire : Maaf, tapi ini tuntutan jalan cerita. Kalau anda tidak suka dengan pairingnya, tidak usah dibaca FF ini :) Saya hargai ocehan anda, terimakasih, unique-ssi :)_

_Huang Gi Tao B2utys : Hahahahha Siwon kan emang ganas/? hahaha, sex party? Oh tidak.. Saya tidak bisa membuat sex party:v Bisa bisa saya kena tumor otak/? wkwkwkwk... Thanks for review :v  
_

_mey-chaan : Wahahahah iyaps.. Emang mau bikin spesies baru hahaha... Gimana pairingnya menurutmu? Aneh, tapi tetep aja tergoda kan/? *naik turunin alis/? thanks ya reviewnya^^_

_ochaken : Hahahah bonus nc ya? Gak janji bakal dibuat apa engga._.v *kabur* Thnaks for review^^_

_Ko Chen Teung : Hahahahah anunya Siwon juga berotot tau :v Buktinya si Panda sampe kualahan.. Wkwkwkwkkw.. Oke, ini part DOnghae kok:v Thanks for review^^_

_junghyema : *keselek* -_-" Apaan yang meluber? Sini aku bantuin jilat/? *plakk :v Hahahahah... Siwon X Tao emang agak cocok kok :v Thanks for review^^_

_KrisTaoPanda01 : terbayang bayang appaan? Hahahahha... Tao emang seksi, dan Siwon emang pedo/? :v Abis ke Kibum, lari ke Donghae, eh terus nyangkut di Tao, dan jatuh lagi ke hati DOnghae/? eaaa :v Thanks for review^^_

_ : Kan ini beda lagi, sayang.. Hahahahah, aduh kan si Yunho udah ngebet banget pingin anu/? Hahahahah thanks ya^^_

_jaejae : Iya noh... Yunho-appa emang jahat hiks.. /.\ *peluk jae* Hahahah jae suruh kawin lari? Hmmm... ntar si beruang sama siapa? Ooops, ini YunHae aku duluin.. gapapa ya? *smirk* Thanks ya hahaha ^^  
_

_Huangbabytao82 : hahahah senang banget FF nya dilanjut.. Hahahha KT Rape scene? Gak janji ya.. lagi sibuk soalnya :v Thanks^^_

_galaxies : Hey, punya Siwon lebih gede pastinya :v Hahahahha HOT? seHOT apasih?-_- Kasihan sama Tao? Kenapa gak kamu tolongin?:v Lumayan entar bisa 3 some/? oh atau 4some sama AKu juga? hahahah xD Jadi SITao shipper juga? wkwkwk:v Thanks^^_

_ Kyang Kyang : Hahahha kaga papa, punyaku udah panjang/? kok:v Okedah, insyaallah aku bikinin FF esp. KrisJae (y) Sad end or Happy end? Wkwkwk.. Thanks reviewnya^^  
_

_arum fishy : Hahahahah Siwon kan emang mesum/? Biarin aja si Donghae dikasarin Yunho.. kan mereka temen lama/? *nahlo? Hahahah thanks ya^^_

* * *

Tittle : Change

Cast : Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Choi Siwon / Lee Donghae / Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Rated : M

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

_Di ruang tengah, ada dua orang anak adam yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua adalah Yunho dan Donghae._

"_hyung..serius?," Donghae menatap Yunho dengan ragu. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Yunho menidurkan tubuh Donghae diatas karpet ruangan ini, kemudian menindih tubuh Donghae._

"_A-apa tidak dikamar saja?," Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, namun Yunho menarik dagunya._

"_Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya disini, Hae..," Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae, kemudian menjilat telinga Donghae._

"_u-uhmm.. t-tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?," Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho._

"_siapa yang akan melihat kita, hm? Siwon dan Tao ada di dalam kamar, Kris dan Jaejoong? Entahlah, yang jelas disini hanya ada kita.," Yunho menciumi leher Donghae._

"_hhhmmhh.," Donghae memejamkan matanya, kemudian menjenjangkan lehernya._

"_Bersiaplah, nemo.," Yunho menyeringai lebar_

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho, sesekali tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Yunho dengan lembut.

"mmmhhhh…. Cckkppphhh..," Donghae menekan tengkuk Yunho bertujuan agar tautan bibir mereka tercipta semakin dalam. Yunho melumat bibir Donghae dengan kasar, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak nakal di sekitar dada Donghae.

"nnnghhhh… aarghhh.," Donghae membuka mulutnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal –lidah Yunho- menjilati bibirnya. Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Donghae. Lidah Yunho menjilati dinding dinding mulut Donghae, sesekali ia memindahkan jilatannya pada pipi bagian dalam milik Donghae.

"nghhh,,, sshhh..," Donghae meremas rambut Yunho saat ia merasakan lidahnya dililit oleh lidah Yunho. Donghae tidak mau kalah, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dirinya berada diatas tubuh Yunho, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Yunho.

"mmmhhhh… sshhh..," Yunho meremas rambut Donghae. Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae.

"nghhhh..," Donghae merengut kesal, ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Yunho tertawa pelan, kemudian mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"Kau lebih suka bermain kasar, atau bermain lembut, Hae?," Yunho masih mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yunho di pipinya.

"Aku lebih suka yang sedang sedang saja, _hyung_.. Tidak lembut, namun juga tidak kasar.," Donghae membuka matanya, kemudian mencium dagu milik Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mendorong Donghae dengan pelan, ia menangkup pipi Donghae.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?," Donghae merasakan pipinya panas saat Yunho menatap matanya dengan intens. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian menarik pangkal hidung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Kau ini.. Badanmu kekar.. Kau juga memiliki perut yang _sixpack.. _Tapi kenapa kau menjadi _uke_? Tingkahmu juga hampir mirip dengan Jaejoong-ku.. Hany—"

"Bisa tidak jangan sebut nama orang lain saat kita hanya berdua, _hyung_?," Entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut sakit saat Yunho menyebut nama orang lain, yeah meskipun dirinya tidak memiliki status khusus dengan Yunho. Yunho terdiam, ia menatap mata Donghae yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kau.. cemburu?," Yunho bertanya sangat pelan, matanya masih menatap ke dalam mata _pupy _milik Donghae. Donghae terdiam, ia tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa.

"Aku—A-aku.. Entahlah.. Hanya saja rasanya agak sakit disini..," Donghae menggenggam telapak tangan Yunho, kemudian menuntunnya menuju dada bagian kirinya. Yunho mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada dada Donghae.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku.. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, Hae..," Yunho menarik dagu Donghae, kemudian mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Donghae memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergerak seirama dengan bibir Yunho yang sedang melumat bibir Donghae dengan lembut.

"mmmhhhh… ssshhh.," Donghae mencengkram pundak Yunho saat bibir hati milik Yunho menghisap bibir bawahnya. Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya, kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher Donghae.

"nnghhhh… _hyunghh_..," Donghae meremas rambut Yunho, kemudian menekan kepala Yunho pada lehernya.

"Slllrppp.. Ckpphh.. aarghh.," Yunho menghisap leher Donghae dengan sangat keras, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kaos biru muda yang di kenakan Donghae.

"sshhh.. hmmhhh..," Donghae menggeliat gelisah saat tangan Yunho dengan nakal memainkan kedua _nipple _nya. Yunho masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'melukis'nya pada leher Donghae.

"nnnghhh… arghhh! Ouchhh, haeee..," Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya karena dibawah sana ada tangan Donghae yang sedang meremas penisnya. Donghae menyeringai kecil, kemudian ia membuka kaosnya sendiri. Yunho terdiam, matanya focus kepada _nipple _Donghae yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"ssshhhh… nghhh..," Donghae memejamkan matanya saat ibu jari Yunho tiba tiba menekan kedua _nipple_nya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Donghae. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, sangat dekat, dan…

"Hae, apa aku boleh 'memakan' ini?," Yunho bertanya pada Donghae, namun matanya masih terfokus pada kedua _nipple _Donghae. Donghae membuka matanya, kemudian menunduk untuk menatap Yunho.

"tentu, _hyung_..," Donghae mengusap rambut Yunho dengan lembut. Tanpa aba aba, Yunho langsung menyesap _nipple _kiri milik Donghae dengan kasar, tangannya bermain pada _nipple _kanan milik Donghae. Yunho menggigit _nipple _itu dengan keras, lalu menyedot _nipple _itu persis seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"nnnghhh… ahhhnnn… l-lebih dalamhh.. ouch.. _h-hyunghhh_..," Donghae menerkan kepala Yunho pada dadanya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mulutnya semakin bergerak liar pada _nipple _Donghae. Kedua tangannya saat ini sedang memeluk pinggang Donghae, sesekali tangan nakal itu menekan pantat Donghae, hingga menimbulkan desahan kecil dari mulut Donghae karena penisnya menekan penis Yunho.

"nnghhh.. mmhhh… shhh… ckpphh… aku tidak menyangka.. hmm.. rasanya sangat.. ckpph.. enakkhh.," Yunho melepas kulumannya pada _nipple _kiri Donghae, kemudian ia menjilat sekilas _nipple _itu.

"nnnghhhh ahhhnnn… y-yeahhh..," Donghae kembali mendesah saat _nipple _kanannya dihisap oleh Yunho dengan sangat keras. Donghae menekan penisnya pada penis Yunho, sesekali Donghae menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Yunho.

"nnnghhh… sshhh…. J-jangan bergerak, hae.. uhmm.. ahnnn!," Yunho menggigit _nipple _kanan milik Donghae dengan keras.

"A-arghh! J-jangan digigit terlaluhh kerasshh..," wajah Donghae memerah saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar bergesekan dengan penisnya. Yunho melepaskan kelumannya, kemudian mendorong Donghae sangat keras.

"A-akh! Kenap—"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat duduk dan luruskan kakimu!," Yunho memotong ucapat Donghae, suaranya sangat tegas, tatapannya begitu tajam. Membuat Donghae sangat ketakutan, akhirnya Donghae menuruti perkataan Yunho, ia sedikit memundurkan badannya agar punggungnya bisa bersandar pada kaki sofa, kemudian ia meluruskan kakinya.

"hmm.. bagus, anak pintar.," Yunho membuka kaosnya sendiri, kemudian menurunkan celana _training _nya. Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, matanya tertuju pada tubuh Yunho yang sangat… _sexy _dan menggoda. ABS yang sempurna, dada yang bidang, lengan kekar, dan.. peni yang besar.. Donghae merasakan celananya semakin sesak.

"kenapa? Kagum dengan tubuhku?," Yunho duduk disamping Donghae, kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas celana Donghae dengan paksa. Donghae membantu Yunho melepas celnanya.

"Hmmm, hae?," Yunho mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap penis Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. DOnghae menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho.

"nnghhh.. ada apa?," Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tangan Yunho masih mengusap penisnya. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir Donghae sekilas.

"bisa kau bantu aku untuk membuka celana dalamku, hae? Kau tau, penisku di dalam sana sangat sesak.,"

BLUSH~

Wajah Donghae seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho, namun tangannya bergerak untuk membuka celana dalam yang dikenakan Yunho. Begitu juga Yunho, tangannya bergerak membuka celana dalam milik Donghae.

"Kau mau _handjob _atau _blowjob_, Hae?," Yunho menjilati pundak Donghae, sesekali ia menghisap pundak Donghae.

"I-itu terserah _hyung.. _A-aku hanya mengikuti saja.," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, namun matanya terfokus pada benda itu.. benda pusaka milik Yunho.. yang mengacung dengan gagahnya.. seolah olah mengundang agar Donghae segera mengulumnya.  
Yunho menyeringai saat Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Yunho tahu bahwa Donghae menginginkan penisnya, tapi Yunho tidak akan membiarkan penisnya di_oral _oleh Donghae dengan begitu saja, karena ia.. mempunyai cara.. agar Donghae memohon padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memulainya terlebih dahulu..," Yunho menyeringai lebar, tangannya sudah menggenggam penis milik Donghae.

"nnnghhhh..," Donghae memejamkan matanya saat tangan Yunho sudah bergerak naik-turun dengan tempo pelan. Sungguh, ini rasanya berbeda.. Biasanya Siwon lah yang sering memanjakan penisnya.. Namun sekarang.. Yunho lah yang sedang memanjakan penisnya.. Rasanya berbeda.. Aneh.. Asing.. Namun sungguh nikmat..

"Bagaimana, Hae? Kau lebih suka aku yang menyentuhmu atau Siwon yang menyentuhmu?," Lidah Yunho bergerak menelusuri dada Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untu meremas rambut Yunho.

"nnghhh… a-akuhh ouuchchhh.. lebih sukkahhh shhhh… aarghhh aku sukkah sentuhan kalian berduahhh… A-akuu—AKH!.," Donghae sedikit berteriak karena Yunho dengan tiba tiba mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat.

"aarrrghhh… arghhhh.. ouucchhh… _h-hyungg.._ kulummhh.. oucchh.," Donghae mendesah tepat di telinga Yunho. Dan itu sukses membuat nafsu seorang Jung Yunho meningkat drastis.

"Oh Shit!," Yunho berusaha mati matian agar tidak langsung 'menyerang' pemuda ikan yang sedang mendesah di telinganya ini.. Yunho menutup lubang penis Donghae dengan ibu jarinya, dan itu sukses membuat seorang Lee Donghae menggelinjang tidak karuan.

"aaarrghhh… kumohonnhh.. lepaskannhh.. ungghhh.," Donghae menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu. Ia baru saja akan _cumming_, namun tiba tiba Yunho menutup lubang penisnya.

"Kau mau aku melepaskannya, hm?," Yunho menjilati wajah Donghae dengan sangat seduktif. Donghae memejamkan matanya, ia begitu suka dengan sentuhan Yunho.

"I-iya—Aku—Ouchhhhh.," Donghae mendesah panjang, ia bahkan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Karena Yunho dengan tiba tiba memasukkan penis DOnghae kedalam mulutnya. Donghae memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan penisnya bertubrukan dengan tenggorokan Yunho.

"mmmhhh… mhhh nghh?," Yunho sengaja bergumam tidak jelas, agar Donghae semakin kelabakan.

"nnghhh a-arghhh ouucchh.," Dan benar saja! Donghae menggeliat tidak beraturan. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Gumaman Yunho tadi itu yang menyebabkan Donghae seperti ini. Penisnya semakin bereaksi saat Yunho bergumam tidak jelas, karena dinding dinging mulut Yunho tadi ikut bergetar saat Yunho bergumam, dan itu rasanya.. Ouch! Sangat nikmat!  
Yunho menyeringai lebar, ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

"mmmhhh… mhhh… nnghhhh..," Yunho kembali bergumam, jari jemarinya menggelitik _twinsball _milik Donghae.

"nnnghhh arghhh… ouhhh… arrghhh..," Donghae meremas rambut Yunho dengan keras, ia bahkan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Yunho melebarkan matanya saat penis Donghae semakin berkedut.. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae _klimaks _terlebih dahulu.. Bukankah ia ingin mengerjai DOnghae?

SLRPP

"aaahhh… bagaimana, Hae?," Yunho segera melepaskan penis Donghae dari mulutnya, ibu jarinya kembali menutup lubang penis Donghae. Donghae merengut tidak suka, ia mengembungkan pipinya. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Kenapa, hm?," Yunho berdiri, kemudian ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri. Donghae melebarkan matanya, pipinya sudah tidak mengembung lagi. Yunho mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"aaarghh.. ouuchhh… Hae.. ahh.. D-donghaee..," Yunho menyeringai di sela sela desahannya, sesekali ia membuka matanya untuk melirik kea rah Donghae.

GLEK

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia ingin dan bahkan sangat ingin mengganggam penis Yunho, bukan hanya menggenggam.. melainkan yang lebih..

"O-ouuchh, Hae ahhhh..," Yunho berjalan mendekati mulut Donghae, tangannya masih mengocok penisnya sendiri. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Yunho menggesekkan penisnya pada mulutnya. Yunho menghentikan kocokannya pada penisnya sendiri.

"Hmm, hae?," Yunho menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada pipi Donghae, sesekali ia menepuk nepukan penisnya pada pipi Donghae.

"nnnghhh… _hyungghhh..,_" Donghae memajukan bibirnya, ingin mencium kepala penis Yunho, namun Yunho menjauhkan penisnya.

"Eits, kau mau apa, hm?" Yunho berkata seolah olah tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan DOnghae tadi. Donghae mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku ingin itu, _hyung_..," Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk penis Yunho. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"No, no.. Tidak, _babyfish~_" Yunho menyeringai kecil, tangannya kembali memainkan penisnya. Donghae merengut kecewa.

"Kumohooonnn.," Donghae menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas, namun tetap saja Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon, _hyung_.. Aku sungguh sangat ingin itu.. Aku ingin itu.. AARRGHH AKU MA—Hmmpphh!," Donghae membuka matanya lebar saat tiba tiba Yunho memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm… aarghhh..," Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia tidak mengira bahwa ini rasanya sangat enak. Yeah walaupun Jaejoong sering sekali mengulum penisnya, namun sekarang.. rasanya beda.. bukan mulut Jaejoong.. melainkan mulut Donghae.. sahabat kecilnya..

"uuuhmm… uhnngghh..," Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur, namun dengan cepat Yunho menahan kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya.," Yunho menunduk, menatap Donghae dengan tatap sayu. Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan pelan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kehangatan mulut Donghae.

"mmhhhh… sshhh… aku tidak menyangka ini.. oucchh.. sangat hangatt.," Yunho memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agak cepat. Donghae menggerakkan tanganya menuju penisnya sendiri, kemudian mengocoknya.

"mmmhhh ngghhh.," Donghae bergumam karena kepala penis Yunho bertubrukan dengan tenggorokannya.

"nngghhh ouucchhh.. kau pandai, sayanggh.," Yunho memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang membuka matanya lebar dan tersedak beberapa kali. Yunho terus menghujamkan penisnya pada tenggorokan Donghae.

"nnghh ngghh… MHH! KMHH!," Donghae memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia ingin muntah sekarang. Gerakan Yunho sangat brutal, bahkan ia merasakan tenggorokannya terus menerus ditubruk oleh penis Yunho, sehingga membuat perutnya merasa mual.

"Nghhh nghhh ouucchh.. sebentar lagiiihhh.," Yunho menjambak rambut Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa bergumam.

"NNNGHHH!," Donghae membuka matanya lebar lebar saat Yunho dengan tiba tiba menumpahkan _cum _nya ke dalam mulut Donghae. Yunho segera mencabut penisnya dari dalam mulut Donghae.

"Nghhh… ahhh… hahh.. hahh.. kau uhh.. gila _hyung..,_" Donghae bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian mengacak rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Aku gila karenamu, Hae.," Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, kemudian menjilat sisa _cum _nya sendiri di sudut bibir Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, tangannya melingkar pada leher Yunho.

"Kau siap untuk selanjutya, Hae?," Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae, lalu meletakannya di atas pundaknya. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, ini agak melelahkan. Lingkarkan kedua kakimu di pinggangku, oke?," Yunho mulai mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Donghae melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

"nnghh…," mereka berdua sama sama mengerang kecil saat penis mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain, sehingga membuat kedua penis itu kembali _'hard'. _Yunho mulai berdiri, dengan Donghae yang sedang berada di gendongannya, seperti iduk koala yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

"nnnghhh.. mhhh..," Yunho mendiumi pundak Donghae, sesekali ia menggigit kecil pundak itu.

"persiapkan dirimu, sayang.. aku akan 'masuk' tanpa pelumas.," Yunho menjilat telinga Donghae dengan seduktif. Sementara itu, dibawah sana.. penis Yunho sedang berusaha 'membobol' _hole _milik Donghae.

"nnnghhhh..," Donghae mendongak dan meremas kuat rambut Yunho. Ia merasa _hole _nya di robek dengan paksa oleh penis Yunho.

"hhh… tahan, sayangg.. ini baru kepalanya yang masukkk.," Yunho mengecup leher Donghae, sementara pinggulnya masih berusaha mendorong penisnya agar masuk seutuhnya ke dalam _hole _milik Donghae. Yunho yang sudah mulai gemas akhirnya menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole _Donghae, sehingga penis itu tertelan dengan sempurna.

"AAAKKKHH!," Donghae berteriak cukup keras, tangannya pun juga ikut menjambak rambut Yunho dengan keras. Yunho meringis karena Donghae menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

"Yakk yak.. Hae.. jangan menjambak rambutku aww.. terlalu keras..," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae dari rambutnya.

"AKKHHH TIDAK MAU TIDAK MAU! INI SAKITHH AHH! PERIHHH!," Donghae sedikit memberontak, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Yunho berusaha menahan tubuh Donghae agar tidak jatuh, ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Donghae.

"Sssttt… hhhh ahh.. j-jangan bergerak dulu, Hae.," Yunho mendesis saat pinggul Donghae bergerak ke kanan dank e kiri.

"TIDAK! AKHH IN—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU DIA DULU!," Yunho yang sudah mulai frustasi akhirnya ikut berteriak, matanya menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Donghae langsung diam, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Anak pintar, aku janji ini tidak akan sakit lagi.," Yunho mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Ouucchhh… Ahhh…," Yunho mendesah nikmat saat penisnya diapit dengan kuat oleh _hole _Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, tangannya semakin erat melingkar pada leher Yunho.

"nnnghhh… aarghh… l-lebih cepathh kumohonhh.," Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat bibir Yunho mulai mengecup lehernya. Tanpa di minta pun Yunho akan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"nnnghhh arghh! Disituhh yeahh disituhh! Lebih keras disituhh!," Donghae agak berteriak saat penis Yunho bersentuhan dengan titik nikmatnya. Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"dimanahh hmm? Disinih? Unghghhh ouuchh.," Yunho semakin menumbuk titik nikmat Donghae dengan keras dan brutal.

"a-arghhhh arghhh.. ouucchh.. b-bisakah lebih cepathh ouch…. kumohonnhh.," Donghae hanya bisa memohon agar Yunho mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

BRUK

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya di Sofa, hingga kini posisi mereka adalah Yunho yang sedang duduk dan Donghae yang berada dipangkuannya. Tangan Yunho melingkar pada pinggang Donghae, keningnya menempel pada kening Donghae. Keduanya sama sama memejamkan matanya.

"Bergeraklah semaumu, Hae.. temukan kenikmatanmu sendiri.," Yunho bergumam pelan.

"Baiklah, _hyung..,_" Donghae mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia usapkan pada kedua _nipple _Yunho. Yunho tidak mau kalah, bibirnya kembali menawan bibir Donghae, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _nipple _Donghae, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Donghae.

"nnnghh uhhkkk….,," Yunho membantu Donghae menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, pinggul Yunho pun kini ikut bergerak berlawanan.

"nnghh nghhh.. uhhmm.. ckphh.. sshh.," Donghae menghisap bibir Yunho sebentar, kemudian Donghae menurunkan ciumanya pada leher Yunho.

"nnnghhh… sshhh.," Yunho berdesis saat Donghae member beberapa _kissmark _di lehernya. Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya pada leher Yunho, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"aarghhh… ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… _h-hyunggghhh.. _a-aku menemukannya! Akuhh menemukannyahh..," Donghae mencengkeram pundak Yunho. Yunho menyeringai, ia semakin menghujamkan penisnya semmakin dalam pada _hole _Donghae.  
Suasana ruang tengah yang biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul saat ini sedang kacau.. bantal sofa yang berserakan, karpet merah yang kusut, ditambah dengan adanya suara kulit yang bertubrukan, serta suara desahan yang menggema di ruangan ini.

"Arghhh… ahhh… _h-hyungghhh_… a-akuhh mau keluarrhh.," Donghae membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho. Yunho mengusap punggung Donghae.

"T-tunggu.. a-aku juga, haee.," Yunho memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan penisnya berkedut.

"A-ahhh ahhh… ouhh.. arghh.. aarghhh.. ARRRGHHH YUNHO-_HYUNGGG!_," Donghae meneriakkan nama Yunho saat cairan putih kental itu keluar dari penisnya.

"Hnngghhh… nngghh… sebentar lagii.. sebentarhh ahhh. Ouuchhh.. shshhhh H-haee.. Akhh.., ARRGHH A-AKU DATANG HAE!," Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam _hole _milik Donghae.

"hahhh… hahhhh… _h-hyung..," _Donghae bergumam pelan, matanya terpejam, bulir bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Yunho hanya bergumam, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Donghae.

"terimakasih, untuk malam ini, _hyung..,"_

"Sama sama, Hae.," Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Donghae.

"_hyung..,_" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap wajah tampan milik Yunho.

"Iya, ada apa?," Yunho mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan.. dengan Jaejoong-_hyung?_," Donghae menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat wajah Donghae.

"Bukankah kau bilang, tidak boleh menyebut nama orang lain saat kita hanya berdua?," Yunho membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"T-tapi kan.. Tapi—"

"Sssstt… mulai sekarang aku juga milikmu, Hae..," Yunho mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Apa tidak apa apa? Aku sudah memiliki Siwon-_hyung_..," Donghae berkata sangat lirih. Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Kau lupa, hm? Siwon pasti tertarik pada ZItao… bukankah saat ini Siwon sedang bersama Zitao? Dan begitu juga nanti dengan Kris dan Jaejoong..,"

"Dan apa itu berarti—"

"Entahlah.. mungkin.. Semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi, Hae..," Yunho memotong ucapan Donghae, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit. Donghae memejamkan matanya, berada di pelukan Yunho sungguh sangat hangat.

"Dan.. aku merasa.. aku juga mulai tertarik padamu, Hae.. aku—"

"Sssttt.. jangan dilanjutkan, _hyung_..," Donghae memejamkan matanya, ia menutup telinganya dengan ke dua telapak tangannya. Jujur, semenjak kejadian tadi.. Donghae merasa ada yang salah dengan hatinya.. saat menatap Yunho.. entah kenapa dadanya berdebar sangat kencang.. Apa ini tandanya…

Apa ia mulai tertarik pada Yunho juga? Entahlah..

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

Sementara itu, di dapur, ada dua orang lelaki yang saling duduk berhadapan, mereka adalah Wu Yifan dan Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mari kita lihat..

"Sssttt.. tidak, _ge_.. itu tidak akan terjadi.. bukankah aku sudah bilang begitu daritadi..," Kris berkata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang menangis dihadapannya.

"Percuma saja kau menutupi telingaku dengan kedua telapak tanganmu, Kris..," Jaejoong berkata di sela sela tangisnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar desahan mereka berdua.. Walaupun Kris menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan Kris, namun ia masih mendengar desahan mereka berdua.. desahan kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang bercinta dengan orang lain..

'_tidak, Jae.. aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh orang lain..,'_

'_benarkah yun? Kau tida bohong kan?'_

'_aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu, jae sayang.,'_

"Bohong.. Dia pembohong, Kris..," Jaejoong menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kris yang tadi menutup kedua telinganya. Kris masih terdiam, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sssttt.. jangan menangis, _gege_.. Ada aku disini.. ada aku yang ak—"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saatmendengar desahan mereka, Wu Yi Fan.," Jaejoong menatap Kris dengan dingin. Kris hanya diam, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hey, _gege _fikir aku juga tidak sakit hati, huh? Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar desahan kekasihku dengan pria lain.. tapi disini.. disini rasanya seperti tercabik cabik, _ge_.," Kris berucap dengan santai sambil memegang dada kirinya, namun suaranya terdengar gemetar. Jaejoong terdiam, ia masih memandangi wajah Kris yang tersenyum.

"Kau fikir aku tidak sakit hati? Lebih sakit mana kau dengan aku, hm? Kau masih bisa mendengar desahan kekasihmu sendiri.. sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon-_gege _pada ZItao..," Kris memejamkan matanya saat dadanya terasa amat sakit.

"Aku—Aku bahkan merasa pengecut.. harusnya aku menolak ide gila ini.. Aku yang dari awal sudah berjanji akan melindungi ZItao, namun aku sendiri yang melanggar janjiku.. Aku—Aku tidak lebih dari pria brengsek yang suka mengumbar janji, namun tidak sanggup menepatinya.," Kris mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya.

"Aku gagal untuk melindunginya.. Aku—Aku gagal, _ge_.,"

'_aku berjanji, peach.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh orang lain.. aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku.,'_

'_iya kah? Gege tidak bohong? Aku tidak suka dengan pria pembohong,'_

'_apa kau pernah melihat dan mendengar aku berbohong, peach? Apa seorang Wu Yi Fan yang tampan ini terlihat seperti pembohong?'_

'_ahahahah ahahaha hentikan gege.. ini geli.. geli.. hahaha.. iya aku percaya.,'_

Kris membuka matanya, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita sama sama tersakiti, _ge.," _Kris mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tertegun, lelaki di depannya ini.. kenapa lelaki ini begitu tegar..

GREP

Jaejoong memeluk Kris dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kris. Kris tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong, kemudian mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sentuh aku, Kris..," Jaejoong berucap sangat lirih. Namun Kris dapat mendengarnya. Kris menghentikan usapannya di punggung Jaejoong.

Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus menyentuh Jaejoong?

.

.

.

oOo

* * *

**-T.B.C-**

_Iyaps selesai:'v_

_Agak nyesek pas nulis bagian KrisJae nya.. entah kenapa gak tega banget bikin mereka jadi pihak yang tersakiti:v_

_So, bisa beri tanggapan kalian di review? Thanks.._

_Nextchap, entahlah bikin NC lagi atau engga:v_

OKE, THANKS BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH REVIEW.. THANKSJUGA BUAT KALIAN PARA SI-DERS^^

**_Sakti._**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kris X Jaejoong

_Mohon maaf karena ini FF sudah lama terbengkalai karena tugas sekolah buanyak banget._

_Maklum lah masih baru kelas X hahahah_

_oke, aku lanjut aja ya.. makasih juga buat yg udah review di prev-chapter. Aku cinta kalian :*_

_Minnalaidzinwalfaidzin ya~_

* * *

Tittle : Change

Cast : Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Choi Siwon / Lee Donghae / Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Rated : M

.

.

.

oOo

_Sementara itu, di dapur, ada dua orang lelaki yang saling duduk berhadapan, mereka adalah Wu Yifan dan Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mari kita lihat.._

"_Sssttt.. tidak, ge.. itu tidak akan terjadi.. bukankah aku sudah bilang begitu daritadi..," Kris berkata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang menangis dihadapannya._

"_Percuma saja kau menutupi telingaku dengan kedua telapak tanganmu, Kris..," Jaejoong berkata di sela sela tangisnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar desahan mereka berdua.. Walaupun Kris menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan Kris, namun ia masih mendengar desahan mereka berdua.. desahan kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang bercinta dengan orang lain.._

'_tidak, Jae.. aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh orang lain..,'_

'_benarkah yun? Kau tida bohong kan?'_

'_aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu, jae sayang.,' _

"_Bohong.. Dia pembohong, Kris..," Jaejoong menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kris yang tadi menutup kedua telinganya. Kris masih terdiam, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut._

"_Sssttt.. jangan menangis, gege.. Ada aku disini.. ada aku yang ak—"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saatmendengar desahan mereka, Wu Yi Fan.," Jaejoong menatap Kris dengan dingin. Kris hanya diam, kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Hey, gege fikir aku juga tidak sakit hati, huh? Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar desahan kekasihku dengan pria lain.. tapi disini.. disini rasanya seperti tercabik cabik, ge.," Kris berucap dengan santai sambil memegang dada kirinya, namun suaranya terdengar gemetar. Jaejoong terdiam, ia masih memandangi wajah Kris yang tersenyum._

"_Kau fikir aku tidak sakit hati? Lebih sakit mana kau dengan aku, hm? Kau masih bisa mendengar desahan kekasihmu sendiri.. sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon-gege pada ZItao..," Kris memejamkan matanya saat dadanya terasa amat sakit._

"_Aku—Aku bahkan merasa pengecut.. harusnya aku menolak ide gila ini.. Aku yang dari awal sudah berjanji akan melindungi ZItao, namun aku sendiri yang melanggar janjiku.. Aku—Aku tidak lebih dari pria brengsek yang suka mengumbar janji, namun tidak sanggup menepatinya.," Kris mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya._

"_Aku gagal untuk melindunginya.. Aku—Aku gagal, ge.,"_

'_aku berjanji, peach.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh orang lain.. aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku.,'_

'_iya kah? Gege tidak bohong? Aku tidak suka dengan pria pembohong,'_

'_apa kau pernah melihat dan mendengar aku berbohong, peach? Apa seorang Wu Yi Fan yang tampan ini terlihat seperti pembohong?'_

'_ahahahah ahahaha hentikan gege.. ini geli.. geli.. hahaha.. iya aku percaya.,'_

_Kris membuka matanya, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Kita sama sama tersakiti, ge.," Kris mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tertegun, lelaki di depannya ini.. kenapa lelaki ini begitu tegar.._

_GREP_

_Jaejoong memeluk Kris dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kris. Kris tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong, kemudian mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut._

"_Sentuh aku, Kris..," Jaejoong berucap sangat lirih. Namun Kris dapat mendengarnya. Kris menghentikan usapannya di punggung Jaejoong._

_Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus menyentuh Jaejoong?_

.

.

.

oOo

Kris masih terdiam, matanya menerawang jauh, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jaejoong meminta Kris agar menyentuhnya, tapi apakah Kris sanggup melakukannya? Jaejoong adalah milik Yunho, dan dia adalah milik Zitao.

"_gege_, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?," Kris merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap wajah Kris, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"aku serius, Kris.. bukankah mereka sudah menghianati kita?," Jaejoong berucap lirih, jari jari tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju milik Kris, namun Kris menahan tangannya.

"_gege, _tapi kita—"

"baiklah, tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menyentuhku.. ayo, ini sudah malam.. tidur sana.," Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kris. Kris menatap punggung Jaejoong, entahlah.. rasanya aneh.. tak lama kemudian ia menyadari satu hal. Jika Jaejoong meninggalkan dapur ini, maka Jaejoong akan melihat Yunho dan Donghae di ruang tengah.

GREP

Kris menyusul langkah Jaejoong, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong terdiam, ia kaget karena tiba tiba Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa memelukku? Bukankah tadi kau—"

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, _gege_..," Kris membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong _blushing_.

"aku akan menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu dengan lembut.. aku berjanji tidak akan bermain kasar.. dan aku tidak akan mempercepat gerakan pinggulku nanti, kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk lebih cepat, _gege_..,"

Kris menuntun Jaejoong agar duduk di atas meja dapur, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya berdiri menghadap Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah duduk di atas meja dapur. Kris menelusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong menggunakan telunjuknya. Sungguh indah sekali lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Kris mulai menangkup wajah Jaejoong, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"aku.. ingin mencicipi bibir _sexy _mu ini, _gege_.," Kris mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Jaejoong sebelum mencium bibir _sexy _itu.

"mmmhhh… nnnghhh.," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris. Kris mencium bibir _pink _itu dengan lembut, ia menepuk pipi Jaejoong dengan pelan, agar Jaejoong membuka matanya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan perlahan, wajahnya memerah saat ia mendapati mata Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"nnnghhh… mhhh.. ssshhh.," Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya saat Kris mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia menggeliat geli saat tangan Kris mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan dan sangat lembut. Kris tersenyum di sela sela tautan bibirnya, rasa bibir Jaejong sangat manis.

"mmmhhh… nnghhhh.. ckppphh.," Kris menggigit bibir Jaejoong dengan pelan, kemudian menyesap bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hendak memejamkan matanya, kemudian Kris menepuk pipinya lagi.

"nnghh.. ha-ahhh.," Kris melepas tautan bibirnya, kemudian mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong menatap Kris bingung.

"Kenap—"

"Aku tidak suka berciuman dengan mata tertutup, _gege_.. Aku lebih suka berciuman dengan mata terbuka.. Karena dengan seperti itu.. ciuman kita akan terasa lebih nikmat.," Kris mencium ujung bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Entah kenapa, Kris selalu saja dapat membuat jantung Jaejoong berpacu lebih cepat.. Suara yang lembut itu, tatapan yang tajam namun memancarkan rasa sayang, juga dengan caranya saat memperlakukan Jaejoong.. sungguh, itu semua membuat Jaejoong melayang.. Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan terkesan romantis..

"Masih ingin aku cium, _ge_?," Kris bertanya pada Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat buat. Jaejoong memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kris…," Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Kris. Ia menyesap aroma tubuh Kris yang khas.

"Haha.. Iya, iya.. Aku minta maaf.. Bagaimana, hm?," Kris mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya bergumam, namun tangannya membuka kancing baju Kris satu per satu. Kris hanya diam saja, ia bahkan membantu Jaejoong untuk membuka bajunya.

"Maaf.. tubuhku tidak sebagus Siwon-_ge _ataupun Yunho-_ge_..," Kris mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong saat Jaejoong memandang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ah, tidak tidak.. Semuanya sama saja.. Bagus atau tidak tubuhmu itu.. bagiku.. tubuhmu juga sudah sangat bagus dimataku, Kris.," Jaejoong mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada dada Kris.

"nnghhh.. sudah mulai 'aktif', hm?," Kris menarik hidung Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ini sakit, Wu Yi Fan…," Jaejoong menatap Kris dengan tajam, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum. Hahahaha..

"Sakit? Ouuhhh aku tidak tahu.. Hahaha..," Kris mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mengelus perut Kris dengan pelan.

"Boleh aku membuka bajum—"

"Buka saja, Kris.. Bukankah aku adalah milikmu malam ini..," Jaejoong mengusap pipi Kris dengan lembut. Kris tersenyum lebar, kemudian membuka kaos _orange _yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah kaos itu berhasil ia buka.

Bagaimana tida? Bayangkan.. Kulit putih pucat yang terlihat berkilau akibat berkeringat.. kedua _nipple _yang berwarna merah muda.. perut rata yang memiliki abs –walaupun tidak menonjol-.. Sungguh, Kris merasa ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang ini..

"—ris.. Kris.. Hey apa yang kau lihat?," Jaejoong menepuk pipi Kris dengan lembut saat pemuda pirang itu terdiam menatap tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Ohh i-itu.. Anu.. Aku hany—"

"Ohh.. aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan..," Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris.

"Ap—Apa? Ti—tidak aku tidak memikirkan apapun..," Kris tergagap saat wajah Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau.. berfikiran yang 'iya-iya' dengan tubuhku ini, ya? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya?.," Jaejoong menaik turunkan alisnya, bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

GLEG

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, tapi apakah ia harus berkata jujur? Ah tidak! Itu menurunkan harga dirinya..

"A-aku hany—"

"Kau berbohong, _pirang~,_" Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Kris menahan tawanya, sungguh kekanakan.

"Hahahaha iya itu benar..," Kris tertawa, kemudian mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar tidur terlentang diatas meja dapur tersebut. Jaejoong refleks melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Kris karena kaget.

"Kau… sangat menggoda dimataku malam ini, _ge_..," Kris menjilat bahu Jaejoong dengan perlahan, tangannya sudah bermain disekitar perut dan dada Jaejoong, sehingga menimbulkan desahan muncul dari bibir kecil Jaejoong.

"Yunho-_ge _beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu.. pandai memasak.. manis.. cantik.. tampan.. dan memiliki tubuh indah seperti ini..," Kris menjauhkan wajahnya pada bahu Jaejoong, kemudian mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengulum ibu jari Kris yang tadi mengusap bibirnya. Kris tersentak saat Jaejoong dengan tiba tiba mengulum jarinya.

"mmmhhhh… nnghhh..," Jaejoong menjilati ibu jari Kris dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk menggoda Kris ternyata. Kris memejamkan matanya, dalam fikirannya ia berimajinasi bahwa bukan ibu jarinya yang dijilati oleh Jaejoong, melainkan sesuatu yang sudah mulai menegang diantara selangkangannya.

"aaarrghhh… k-kau mencoba menggodaku, hm?," Kris menarik ibu jarinya, kemudian mengunci Jaejoong yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan disamping kanan dan samping kiri tubuh Jaejoong.

"tidak.. aku tidak menggodamu.. aku hanya menggoda sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana..," Jaejoong berkata dengan lembut, tangannya sudah melingkar pada leher Kris. Kris hanya menyeringai kecil, kemudian ia menempelkan penisnya pada penis Jaejoong lalu menggesekkannya dengan pelan.

"nnghhhh… ssshhhh..," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat penisnya bergesekan dengan penis Kris.

"bagaimana,hm? Nikmat? Enak? Atau.. apa perlu aku mengeluuarkan penisku ini, hm?," Kris mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, pinggulnya masih terus bergerak menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Jaejoong.

"sshhhh.. a-apa boleh aku memintamu untuk membuka celanamu, Kris? A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagii..," Jaejoong membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan menggoda. Kris tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya.

"apapun untukmu, _beauty_..," Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian membuka kancing celananya lalu menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Eeeits.. hampir lupa.. aku juga harus melepas celanamu yang terlihat sangat mengganggu pandanganku ini, cantik..," tangan Kris bergerak untuk membuka celana Jaejoong.

SRET~

BLUSHH~

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah saat Kris melepas celananya beserta celana dalamnya secara bersamaan.

"Wow, lucu sekali penismu ini, cantik..," Kris memainkan jari telunjuknya pada penis Jaejoong yang sudah menegang.

"nnngghhh ahhh.. m-mana penismu, Kris..," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kris. Kris tersenyum, kemudian ia mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Ingin sekali melihat penisku, hm? Penisku mungkin tidak sebesar dan se panjang penis milik Yunho-_ge_.. Namun aku yakin bahwa aku akan sanggup memuaskanmu, _beauty gege_..," Kris menurunkan celananya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, matanya terfokus pada gerakan tangan Kris yang sedang membuka celananya sendiri.

SRET

Celana Kris sudah terlepas, saat ini Kris hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat penis Kris yang menegang itu tercetak jelas melalui celana dalamnya. Tidak besar, namun panjang.

"Kenapa, hm? Ingin aku segera mengeluarkan penisku ini, hm?," Kris menggenggam penis Jaejoong, kemudian mengocoknya dengan lambat.

"nnnghhhh… ouuchhh.. c-cepath bukahh.," Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Kris melepas kocokannya pada penis Jaejoong, kemudian membuka celana dalamnya dengan cepat.

BRUK

Kris kembali mengunci tubuh Jaejoong seperti semula, pinggulnya kembali bergerak dengan pelan.

"nnnghhh…. Ouucchhh.," Suara lembut milik Jaejoong dan suara berat milik Kris sama sama mengeluarkan desahan saat penis mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain. Jaejoong menangkup wajah Kris, kemudian melumat bibir Kris dengan lembut. Kris pun sama, ia juga melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Kepala mereka bergerak berlawanan arah,. Jika Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, maka Kris akan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"mmmhhh…. Cckkkpphhh..," Kris menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, ia mulai menjilat rahang atas Jaejoong.

"nnnghhhh… sshhhh..," Jaejoong menggeliat merasakan gelid an nikmat secara bersamaan, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut Kris. Tangan Kris tidak hanya diam, tangan itu saat ini sedang bermain di sekitar _nipple _Jaejoong, sesekali ia mencubit, kemudian memelintir _nipple _itu.

"nnnngghh… sshhh… aahnn..," Jaejoong menghisap lidah Kris, kemudian membelit lidah Kris dengan lidahnya. Kris tidak mau kalah, ia juga ikut membelit lidah Jaejoong.

"ssshhhh…. Nngghhh… mmmhhh..," pipi dan dagu mereka sudah basah oleh saliva yang entah itu milik siapa. Penis mereka masih menggesek satu sama lain, Kris mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket mengenai penisnya.

"nnnghhh.. hahhh..," Kris melepas tautan bibirnya, kemudian menatap kea rah bawah, ke arah dimana penis mereka saling bergesekan.

"kau.. sudah klimaks, cantik?," tangan Kris mencolek cairan putih yang ada diatas perut Jaejoong, kemudian mencolekkannya pada pipi Jaejoong.

"nnnghhh.. i-iya.. memangnya kenapa?," Jaejoong menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"seharusnya kau jangan klimaks dulu.. karena aku akan..," Kris menatap Jaejoong, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Akan aph—Akkhh ouuhh.," Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia memilih untuk mendesah dan memejamkan matanya sat penisnya dengan tiba tiba di kulum oleh Kris.

"nnnghhh oouucchhh… y-yeaachhh..," Jaejoong meracau tidak jelas saat mulut hangat Kris menghisap pelan penisnya, Kris mengulum penis Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan, menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan teratur, dan itu membuat Jaejoong gila..

"nnnghhhh… K-krissshh… bisakahh kau… oucchh mempercepatthhh.. oucchhh l-lebih cep—Aaakkhhh Ouuuchhh… baguss.. oouuchhh.," Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat Kris tiba tiba mengulum penisnya dengan cepat.

"nnnghhhhh aaaarrghhhh..," Jaejoong semakin menggeliat saat jeari jari tangan Kris menggelitik _twinsball_nya. Kris semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada penis Jaejoong, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik-narik _twinsball _milik Jaejoong.

"nnngghhh… aarrrrghhh.. ouucchhh..," Jaejoong meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kepala Kris, kemudian meremas rambut pirang Kris sedikit keras. Kris memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"ooouucchhh… mmmhhh.. ssshhh.. sebentar lagihh.. yeahh sebentar lagihh..," Jaejoong semakin keras meremas rambut Kris. Kris semakin mempercepat kulumannya, menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, bahkan sesekali menghisap penis Jaejoong agak keras.

"aaa-aaakhhh… K-krissshhh… a-akuhh OUCCHHH!," Jaejoong berteriak agak keras saat cairan putih kental itu keluar dari penisnya. Kris memejamkan matanya, ia menelan semua cairan putih itu tanpa rasa jijik lalu mengeluarkan penis Jaejoong dari mulutnya.

"mmmhhh ahhh… lumayan enak..," Kris tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Kris menyeret sebuah kursi yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut.

"mmmhhh… sshhhh.. kau tidak menginginkan ini, cantik?," Kris menggenggan penisnya sendiri, kemudian mengocoknya dengan pelan. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, kemudian ia turun dari atas meja dan berjongkok di hadapan penis milik Kris. Kris yang melihat Jaejoong dihadapannya segera melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"ayo, cantik.. dia milikmu.. sentuh dia..," Kris mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam penis Kris.

"sshhhhh… pintarrhhh..," Kris mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong meremas penisnya dengan lembut.

"nnnghhh… uuhhh..," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan penis Kris. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. Kris menunduk menatap Jaejoong.

"kulum saja.. tidak perlu takut..," Kris tersenyum dengan lembut, kemudian menuntun kepala penisnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"aaargghhh.. ssshhh..," Kris memajukan pinggulnya dengan pelan agar penisnya tertanam sepenuhnya dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"nnnghhhh uhmmm..," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat penis Kris menubruk tenggorokannya. Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menggenggam batang penis Kris, kemudian memijat pelan batang penis itu.

"nnnghhhh uuhhmmm..," Jaejoong melumat kepala penis Kris dengan sangat pelan, sesekali ia menyedot lubang penis Kris.

"ssshhhh… aahhh..," Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya saat Jaejoong mengulum penisnya agak cepat.

"uuhmmm… mhhh…. Nggghhh.," Jaejoong menaik-turunkan kepalanya, tangannya kini bermain pada _twisball _milik Kris.

"nnnghhh… ouucchh… s-sudah cukupphh..," Kris menarik penisnya dari dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong merengut tidak suka.

"Kenapa menariknya? Aku masih belum puas, Kris..," Jaejoong berusaha menggenggam penis Kris, namun Kris menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha, lain kali saja, ya? Sekarang berdiri, dan duduk dipangkuanku..," Kris menarik tangan Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukkan Jaejoong tepat di pangkuannya. Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku bermain lembut, atau kasar?," Kris mencium kedua _nipple _Jaejoong secara bergantian. Jaejoong menekan kepala Kris pada dadanya.

"nnnghhh.. a-aku hanya menurut saja.. i-itu terserah padamu..," Jaejoong menggigit daun telinga Kris dengan pelan.

"Baiklah..," Kris sedikit mengangkan tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya pada _hole _Jaejoong. Kris memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan ke dalam _hole _Jaejoong.

"ooouuchchhh… sshhhh.. j-jangan menjepit penisku terlalu erat, cantikkhh.," Kris mendesah saat _hole _Jaejoong tengah menjepit penisnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kris.

"O-ouucchhh… tahan, sayanghh..,"

JLEB

Kris menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole _Jaejoong, sehingga penis Kris tertelan seluruhnya di dalam _hole _Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak berteriak, melainkan menggigit leher Kris agak keras, tangannya mencengkeran rambut Kris dengan keras. Kris memejamkan matanya, merasakan penisnya yang terasa dipijat oleh _hole _Jaejoong di dalam sana, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"bagaimana, hm?," Kris sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"nnnghhhh… b-berapa panjang ukuran penismu itu, tuan Wu.. k-kenapa kau langsung berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatanku.," Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum, sedikit bangga memiliki penis sepanjang ukuran pensil dan sebesar dua ibu jari orang dewasa. Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena Kris tidak menjawabnya sehingga ia mengambil keputusan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"nnnghhhh aakkhh.," Kris tersentak saat Jaejoong mencubit _nipple _nya. Kris memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri, Kris menyeringai kemudian meremas pantat Jaejoong.

"nnnghhh… sshhh..," Jaejoong mendesis saat Kris menepuk pantatnya cukup keras. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris, kemudian menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri agak cepat.

"Bagaimanahh.. sudah menemukanhh.. sshh.. kenikmatanmu, cantik?," tangan kanan Kris mulai mengocok penis Jaejoong, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak menyusuri dada Jaejoong.

"nnnghhh… i-iyahhh.. a-aku menemukanyahhhhh..," Jaejoong meremas rambut Kris saat dirinya sudah menemukan titik nikmatnya sendiri. Kris mendesis kemudian berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, ia menidurkan Jaejoong di atas meja dapur, kemudian mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya agak cepat.

"ssshhh… oouuchhh..," Kris memejamkan matanya saat merasakan penisnya dipijat dengan sangat kuat oleh _hole _Jaejoong.

"nnnghhh… ahhh… lebihh cepathhh.. oucchh.. cepatthh..," Jaejoong menggeliat dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Kris merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan buas.

"nnnghhh… mmhhh…," Jaejoong membalas lumatan Kris, tangannya melingkar pada leher Kris dan menekan tengkuk Kris.

"nnngghhhh… mmhhh… ckkpphh..," Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan sangat cepat, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.. persetan dengan janjinya tadi.. ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bermain kasar..

"nnngghhh… hhh… uhhnn.," Jaejoong meremas rambut Kris saat Kris mulai mengocok penisnya. Kris merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut, begitu juga penis Jaejoong. Kris semakin menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam pada _hole _Jaejoong.

"nnghhh.. hahhh… a-aku akan datang, cantikhh.," Kris melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan Jaejoong yang berada diatasnya.

"nnnghhh aaahhh.. akuhh datang sayanghh.,"

"a-aku juga, Kriss.,"

Jaejoong merasakan _hole _nya terasa penuh oleh cairan Kris, begitu juga Kris yang merasakan perutnya terasa hangat karena cairan putih kental milik Jaejoong mengenai perutnya.

"terimakasih, _gege_.," Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong.

"untuk aph—Akh!," Jaejoong memekik pelan saat Kris dengan tiba tiba menggigit dan menyedot lehernya.

"dengan begini, mereka akan tahu bahwa kau.. adalah milikku..," Kris mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"A-aku milikmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Zitao? Lalu Yunho? Dia kan—"

"Tenang saja, _gege_.. Kita hanya 'sedikit' bermain drama disini.. Kita lihat apakah mereka masih memilih kita atau tidak..," Kris mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Apa kau yakin?,"

"Tentu saja aku yakin..,"

.

.

.

oOo

_**Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu…**_

Siwon, Yunho, dan Kris sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar, lihatlah tatapan Yunho yang menatap Kris dengan tajam itu, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Yunho dengan santai.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah ini adil? Aku akan menikah dengan Jaej—"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi, Wu..," Yunho memotong ucapan Kris, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menatap Kris dengan tajam, tidak akan ia biarkan Jaejoong menikah dengan Kris, Jaejoong hanya boleh dan hanya akan menikah denganya.

"Oh, kau cemburu?," Kris menatap Yunho dengan dingin. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, ia tidak mungkin menghajar Kris disini.

"Sudahl—"

"Diam kau, Choi! Ini semua kar—"

"Yifan? Kau disini rupanya..,"

Ketiga orang itu berhenti saat melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.. Lebih tepatnya mendekati Kris.

"Iya, _beauty gege_? Ada apa kau mencariku?," Kris berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

CHUP

Satu kecupan di kening Jaejoong diberikan oleh Kris. Yunho menatap adegan itu dengan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

Tidak! Yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong hanya dirinya! Kris tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya.

"aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang tuaku, bukankah kau berniat akan melamarku?," Jaejoong bergelayut di lengan Kris. Kris mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho melebarkann ke dua matanya..

'**apa?! J-jadi Kris akan melamar Jaejoong? Oh tidak akan kubiarkan!'**

"Tapi itu kan masih dua hari kedepan, sayang..,"

Yunho semakin melebarkan matanya.

'**d-dua hari ke depan?!,'**

"Kalian mau kemana, _ge_?," dan semua mata tertuju pada pemuda panda yang sedang memperhatikan Kris dan Jaejoong.

"Oh, _gege _akan pergi dengan Jaejoong-_gege_.," Kris menatap Zitao.

"Ooohhh, mau kemana?,"

"Menemui orangtuanya.. Dua hari ke depan _gege _akan melamar si cantik ini.," Kris mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Yunho semakin uring uringan saat melihat Zitao hanya menatap Kris dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hey, Zitao! Apa kau tidak cemburu dengan mereka? Bukankah Kris adalah kekasihmu?," Yunho menyahuti obrolah antara Kris, Jaejoong, dan Zitao.

"Huh? Untuk apa aku cemburu, bukankah aku sudah punya Si-_ge_?,"

JDERRRR

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"H-hah? A-apa? S-siwon.. bukankah kau dengan Dongh—"

"Tidak.. Siwon-_hyung _lebih memilih Zitao daripada aku..,"

JDERRR

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang tiba tiba datang dengan santainya.

"A-APA?!,"

.

.

.

oOo

**-T.B.C-**

_Huaaahhhh /.\_

_NC Chap ini kurang hot ya? Gimana menurut kalian?_

_Oh iya, kira kira disini enaknya di buat tetep YunJae, SiHae, sama KrisTao.. atau diubah jadi YunHae, SiTao, sama KrisJae?_

_Hayoloh.. mau ending official pair atau crack pair? :3_

_Gimme ur review~_

_**Sakti.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf jika FF ini mengecewakan, terutama untuk bagian KrisJae nya.

Jujur, maksud saya sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang sudah mengecewakan kalian.

Saya hanya menulis apa yang ada di dalam pikiran saya. Saya menghargai komentar kalian semua, jadi saya mohon kalian juga bisa menghargai saya.

Saya tidak marah, saya juga tidak ngambek, saya.. saya netral.. tidak marah dan tidak apapun.

SiHae emang bukan official, mereka couple favorite saya. Jadi tolong dimaklumi.

Anda tidak suka? Silahkan leave page. :)

Terimakasih.

* * *

Tittle : Change

Cast : Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Choi Siwon / Lee Donghae / Wu Yi Fan / Huang Zi Tao.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Rated : M

.

.

.

oOo

_**Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu…**_

_Siwon, Yunho, dan Kris sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar, lihatlah tatapan Yunho yang menatap Kris dengan tajam itu, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Yunho dengan santai._

"_Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah ini adil? Aku akan menikah dengan Jaej—"_

"_Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi, Wu..," Yunho memotong ucapan Kris, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menatap Kris dengan tajam, tidak akan ia biarkan Jaejoong menikah dengan Kris, Jaejoong hanya boleh dan hanya akan menikah denganya._

"_Oh, kau cemburu?," Kris menatap Yunho dengan dingin. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, ia tidak mungkin menghajar Kris disini._

"_Sudahl—"_

"_Diam kau, Choi! Ini semua kar—"_

"_Yifan? Kau disini rupanya..,"_

_Ketiga orang itu berhenti saat melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.. Lebih tepatnya mendekati Kris._

"_Iya, beauty gege? Ada apa kau mencariku?," Kris berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong._

_CHUP_

_Satu kecupan di kening Jaejoong diberikan oleh Kris. Yunho menatap adegan itu dengan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya._

_Tidak! Yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong hanya dirinya! Kris tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya._

"_aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang tuaku, bukankah kau berniat akan melamarku?," Jaejoong bergelayut di lengan Kris. Kris mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut._

_Yunho melebarkann ke dua matanya.._

'_**apa?! J-jadi Kris akan melamar Jaejoong? Oh tidak akan kubiarkan!'**_

"_Tapi itu kan masih dua hari kedepan, sayang..,"_

_Yunho semakin melebarkan matanya._

'_**d-dua hari ke depan?!,'**_

"_Kalian mau kemana, ge?," dan semua mata tertuju pada pemuda panda yang sedang memperhatikan Kris dan Jaejoong._

"_Oh, gege akan pergi dengan Jaejoong-gege.," Kris menatap Zitao._

"_Ooohhh, mau kemana?,"_

"_Menemui orangtuanya.. Dua hari ke depan gege akan melamar si cantik ini.," Kris mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas._

_Yunho semakin uring uringan saat melihat Zitao hanya menatap Kris dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembut._

"_Hey, Zitao! Apa kau tidak cemburu dengan mereka? Bukankah Kris adalah kekasihmu?," Yunho menyahuti obrolah antara Kris, Jaejoong, dan Zitao._

"_Huh? Untuk apa aku cemburu, bukankah aku sudah punya Si-ge?,"_

_JDERRRR_

_Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya._

"_H-hah? A-apa? S-siwon.. bukankah kau dengan Dongh—"_

"_Tidak.. Siwon-hyung lebih memilih Zitao daripada aku..,"_

_JDERRR_

_Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang tiba tiba datang dengan santainya._

"_A-APA?!,"_

.

.

.

oOo

"Hahaha, kau lihat ekspresi Yunho tadi, Kris?," Jaejoong dan Kris saat ini sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hahaha, iya aku lihat.. untung saja kau sudah beritahu Siwon-_ge_,Donghae-_ge_, dan juga Zitao.. jika tidak kau beritahu pasti aku yakin hari ini akan ada perang..," Kris tertawa mengingat ekspresi konyol Yunho tadi. Saat ini dirinya dan Jaejoong sedang menuju pusat perbelanjaan, bukan ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong.

Begini ceritanya, Kris dan Jaejoong hanya beracting di hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Yunho, jadi Kris membantu Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong juga memberitahu Siwon, Donghae, dan juga Zitao agar tidak terjadi ke salah pahaman.

'_ada apa mengumpulkan kami?,'_

'_begini, aku ingin menjelaskan.. aku dan Kris mempunyai rencana yang konyol.. aku dan Kris akan berpura pura menjadi sepasang kekasih.. yahh sebenarnya ini aku lakukan karena aku kesal karena Yunho 'memasuki' orang lain selain aku..'_

'_apa? Kau benar benar gila jae! Kau dan Kris?'_

'_iya, memangnya kenapa?,'_

'_ungghhh.. apa tidak apa apa? Maksudku..'_

'_apa? Kenapa semuanya melihat kearahku? Bukankah kalian bilang ini hanya acting? Jadi aku tidak akan marah..,'_

'_ah benarkah? Terimakasih panda!'_

Begitu ceritanya..

.

.

.

oOo

"Zitao.. jadi kau sekarang dengan Siwon?," Yunho menatap Zitao dan Siwon secara bergantian. Zitao hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, _gege_.. Si-_ge _menyatakan cinta kepadaku.. uhmm.. dua hari yang lalu..,"

"Hah?! Apa?! L-lalu Donghae? Bagaim—"

"Aku? Aku baik baik saja.. bukankah Siwon-_hyung _sudah memilih Zitao..,"

"Astaga…," Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia bingung dengan semua ini. Siwon yang menjadikan Zitao sebagai miliknya, Donghae yang terlihat santai saat mengatakan Siwon sudah memilih ZItao, dan.. dan Kris yang akan melamar Jaejoong-NYA! Catat! ME-LA-MAR.

Siwon, Donghae, dan Zitao saling berpandangan, kemudian menyeringai tipis. Donghae mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Siwon dan Zitao. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Zitao? Dia hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

oOo

Kris dan Jaejoong sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil menentang _paper bag _yang berisi boneka, baju, sayuran, dan sebagainya.

"_gege_… apa masih lama? Ini sudah banyak.. kita sudah berkeliling dari lantai dasar ke lantai atas.. apa kau tidak lelah..," Kris berkata dengan wajah melas, sungguh ini melelahkan.. Nafsu _shooping _Jaejoong ternyata sangat besar.. Kris sendiri heran kenapa Yunho bisa kuat saat menemani Jaejoong pergi berbelanja..

"kau menyebalkan, tuan Wu.. diam dan ikuti saja..," Jaejoong masih terus berjalan, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan alat-alat _gym _dari pada harus menemani Jaejoong berbelanja.

"Kris… Kris… kau dengar aku?," Jaejoong menarik lengan baju Kris. Kris hanya bergumam, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ayo beli _couplering_..," Jaejoong memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Apa? Astaga.. Kau benar benar menguras isi domp—"

"Aku janji setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan memberikan cincinnya pada Zitao..," Jaejoong memotong ucapan Kris. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, kemudian menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

oOo

Hari sudah mulai sore, Yunho menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Kemana saja mereka, lama sekali..," Yunho bergumam, ia memainkan jari jari tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sedang menunggu pasangan KrisJae, _hyung_?," Donghae tiba tiba muncul, dan menghempaskan dirinya disamping Yunho. Yunho menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Tidak ada yang namanya KrisJae.. hanya ada YunJae.. sekarang… dan selamanya..," Yunho berdesis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. T-tapi bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku ini, _hyung_?," Donghae memundurkan kepalanya, jujur.. ia sangat gugup sekarang..

Yunho menyeringai, kemudian ia menahan kepala Donghae dengan tangannya. Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan kasar ketika wajah Yunho semakin dekat dan semakin dekat..

"Kau tidak mempunyai kekasih, hm?," Yunho menjilat bibir Donghae dengan seduktif. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak boleh mendesah.. tidak boleh..

"Kalau begitu.. jadilah kekasihku, Hae.," Yunho mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas. Donghae mendorong badan Yunho agak keras.

"Apa? Apa karena Jaejoong _hyung _sudah bersama Kris, sehingga kau menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu? Kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasanmu? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!..," Donghae berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

GREP

Yunho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Donghae dengan erat, kemudian menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ajarkan aku… ajarkan aku untuk mencintaimu, Hae..," Yunho mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

.

.

.

oOo

Siwon menatap Yunho dan Donghae dari jauh, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan mereka dari lantai atas. Siwon meraba dada kirinya yang terasa sesak… melihat Donghae dipeluk orang lain.. sungguh membuat dadanya sakit.

"Kau tau rasanya sekarang,_ge_.. Bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri sedang bersama orang lain? Sakit bukan?," Zitao berdiri disamping Siwon, matanya terpejam.. ia juga merasakan sakit.. sakit saat Kris menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.. saat Kris mencium kening Jaejoong.. saat Kris mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.. saat Kris mengecup bibir Jaejoong.. sungguh.. itu menyakitkan.. namun, Zitao lebih memilih menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.. karena ia yakin, ini semua akan berakhir.

Siwon menoleh pada ZItao, kemudian mengusap kepala ZItao dengan lembut.. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan bocah panda di sampingnya ini..

"Apa.. semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini? Kris dengan Jaejoong.. Yunho dengan Donghae.. dan kau deng—"

"Tidak, _gege_.. aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi..," Zitao membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum kepada Siwon. Siwon terdiam sesaat, namun ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?," Siwon bertanya pada Zitao. Zitao hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Jika mereka boleh berpelukan dengan orang lain, kenapa kau tidak boleh memelukku?," ZItao menatap Siwon, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh memelukmu?,"

"Hahahaha.. astaga.. aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Choi Siwon yang gagah ini memiliki kapasitas _loading _yang sangat lama.. hahahaha.. kau ini lucu, _ge_.. Hahaha—Uwo!," Zitao menghentikan tawanya saat tiba tiba Siwon menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku, panda? Oohh oohh.. sudah mulai nakal, eoh?," Siwon meremas pantat Zitao pelan.

"nnnghhh… A-aku tidak nakal.. Aku tidak nakal.. Ampun..," Zitao mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca..

"Hahahaha, acting-mu bagus sekali, panda..," Siwon menarik pangkal hidung ZItao agak keras.

"Auw yak—"

"Baiklah.. Kau panda baik.. Kau bukan panda nakal..," Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening ZItao.

.

.

.

oOo

Kris dan Jaejoong baru saja pulang, mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah kedua orang tua Jaejooong. Apa Kris sungguh sungguh untuk melamar Jaejoong? Tidak. Kris hanya menemani Jaejoong untuk meminta restu kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

oOo

"_eomma.. appa.. izinkan aku untuk menikah dengan Yunho, jebbal~" Jaejoong memelas pada kedua orang tuanya._

"_A-apa? Apa kau yakin, Jae?," Sang Ibu menatap Jaejoong dengan ragu. Sedanghan sang Ayah hanya tersenyum._

"_Baiklah, kapan acara pernikahannya?," sang Ayah angkat bicara._

"_Mwo? Kau menyetujuinya?,"_

"_Tentu saja, dia sudah besar, Heechul-ah..,"_

"_Tidak! Jaejoong tidak boleh menikah dulu, Hangeng-ge!,"_

"_Ayolah~ Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.. Undangan sudah.. Tempat pernikahan sudah.. Baju pengantin sudah.. Sem—"_

"_Apa?! Kau dapat uang dari mana, Jae? Kau mencuri?,"_

_PLETAK_

_Heechul memukul kepala Hangeng agak keras. Hangeng hendak protes, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat Heechul menatapnya dengan tajam. Kris yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

'_sungguh kedua orang tua yang sangat kekanakan.. suami suami takut istri..,' batin Kris._

"_Aku pakai uangnya.. Kalian tahu? Uangnya sangat banyak! Dompetnya juga tebal! Sangat tebal, appa.. eomma..," Jaejoong menunjuk Kris dengan telunjuknya, sedangkan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Iya, dan dia hampir menghabiskan isi seluruh dompetku..," Kris menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memasang cengiran lebarnya._

_Hangeng dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

"_Hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi dompet orang lain… hmm bag—APA! HAMPIR MENGHABISKAN ISI DOMPET ORANG LAIN?!," Heechul berteriak dengan hebohnya, sedangkan Hangeng hanya menutup kedua telinganya. Jaejoong juga ikut menutup kedua telinganya._

'_sungguh memalukan kau, eomma..,' batin Jaejoong._

_Kris semakin sweatdropped melihat tingkah ibu Jaejoong._

'_tidak heran jika Joong-gege punya wajah cantik, seperti ibunya.. namun.. kenapa Joon-ge tidak cerewet seperti ibunya juga?'_

"_Aishh… Baiklah.. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, anak muda.. tunggu.. siapa namamu?," Hangeng menatap Kris._

"_Wu Yi Fan.. bisa dipanggil Kris..,"_

"_Uwoh.. kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan Kris saja, Joongie? Dia tampan.. dermawan.. gagah.. oohh pasti dia sangat 'hebat', Joongie.. dia juga lebih muda dari Yunho..," Heechul kembali bertingkah heboh._

"_Ah ah.. maafkan ibu-ku, Kris.. dia memang begitu.. he..he..," Jaejoong tertawa garing, sedangkan Hangeng sudah pergi ke kamarnya._

"_Tidak apa, ge..," Kris memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar. Heechul menatap Kris dan Jaejoong secara bergantian._

"_Apa kalian pernah tidur bersama? Maksudku, apa kalian pernah melakukan hubungan intim?,"_

_BLUSH~_

_Baik wajah Kris maupun Jaejoong, keduanya sama sama berwarna merah. Bagaimana bisa Heechul bertanya seperti itu? Terlalu vulgar!_

"_Hey, kenapa wajah kalian memerah? Atau jangan jangan kalian sudah melak—"_

"_Ah, eomma! Bicaramu terlalu jauh.. Kris sudah memiliki kekasih, mana mungkin dia meniduriku..," Jaejoong memotong perkataan Heechul._

"_Ben—"_

"_Ini, aku beri check.. tulis saja nominal uang yang dihabiskan putri ku, Kris..,"_

"_Apa? Appa! Aku namja.. kenapa kau menyebutku sebagai putri mu?," Jaejoong melayangkan protesnya pada sang Ayah._

"_Terimakasih, paman.. Kurasa ayahmu tidak salah, ge.. Kau cantik.. hahahha.," Kris mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas. Jaejoong menatap Kris tidak suka._

"_Ah sudah sudah ayo pulang, sudah malam..," Jaejoong berdiri, kemudian membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya._

"_Kami pulang dulu, appa.. eomma..," Jaejoong melangkah keluar rumahnya setelah mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya._

"_Hati hati di jalan, Joongie~," Hangeng melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar rumah._

"_Aku lebih suka Kris dengan Jaejoong, ge…," Heechul mengembungkan pipinya._

"_Apa? Aku lebih suka Yunho dengan Jaejoong.. Kau tau kan Yunho itu kekar, dia pasti bisa memuaskan Jaejoong..,"_

"_Huh, kau menyebalkan..,"_

"_Oh.. atau aku saja yang akan memuaskan Jaejoong nanti? Membayangkan Jaejoong ada di bawahku, meneriakkan namaku, lalu—"_

_PLAK!_

_Heechul memukul pipi Hangeng cukup keras, "Kau gila! Dia anakmu.. dan lagi.. kau hanya boleh memuaskanku, gege.. jangan memuaskan orang lain~..," Heechul menghentak hentakkan kakinya._

"_Hahahha, baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan memuaskanmu, sayang..," Hangeng menggendong tubuh Heechul bridal style menuju kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_oOo_

_CEKLEK_

Seseorang membuka pintu setelah Jaejoong menekan bel berkali kali.

"setengah sebelas malam.. kalian pergi hampir dua belas jam.. kemana saja?,"

GLEK

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, orang dihadapannya ini ternyata.. Yunho..

"A—Anu, Yun.. Kami hanya.. hany—"

"Hanya pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja, lalu ke _boutique _untuk mencari baju pernikahan, setelah itu menyewa gereja sebagai tempat pernikahan, kemudian ke rumah orang tua Joongie-_ge_ untuk meminta restu.. setelah itu kam—"

BUG!

Kris menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba tiba Yunho memukul rahangnya. Yunho menatap Kris dengan tajam, tangannya terkepal erat, nafasnya terengah engah. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia menghampiri Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lak—"

"DIAM KAU!," Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Jaejoong tertegun, Yunho membentaknya? Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam? Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian meremas ujung bajunya.

"Menangis? Seperti perempuan saja. Kau tahu, Kim.. Aku.. menyesal telah menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku.. Oops, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya..,"

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, ia menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak tahu, Yun.. Kau tid—"

"AKU TAHU SEMUANYA! KAU! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI PERASAANKU!,"

"Kau salah, Yun.. Kau—"

"APA? APA YANG KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK MENARIK PERHATIAN SEORANG WU YI FAN? APA KAU MENGGODA KRIS DENGAN TUBUHMU, KIM? KAU SEPERTI SEORANG PELACUR!,"

PLAKK!

Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho dengan keras, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Pelacur? Huh? Kau menganggapku seperti pelacur, Jung? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAANKU SAAT KAU MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN INTIM DENGAN DONGHAE! APA YANG AKU RASAKAN SAAT KAU MENIDURI ORANG LAIN.. APA KAU TAHU APA YANG AKU RASAKAN?! KAU EGOIS! KAU SELALU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI PERAS—"

PLAKK!

Sekarang giliran Yunho menampar pipi Jaejoong sangat keras, Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat panas, Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"kau bahkan berani manamparku..," Jaejoong berkata sangat lirih, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan Kris.

Kris menatap punggung Jaejoong, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa ini seorang Jung Yunho yang berwibawa? Menampar seorang _uke _dan mengatai _uke _nya sendiri dengan sebutan pelacur? Apa itu yang disebut berwibawa?," Kris berjalan mendekati Yunho, kemudian mencengkeram kerah piyama yang dikenakan Yunho.

"Kau memang egois.. Apa kau tahu saat Jaejoong-_gege _menangis di dapur saat kau dan Donghae-_hyung _bercinta?! APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA BANYAK AIR MATA YANG DIKELUARKAN JAEJOONG-_GEGE _MALAM ITU?!," Kris menatap Yunho dengan tajam, nafasnya terengah engah. Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Kris melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah piyama Yunho, kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, membawa semua _paper bag _milik Jaejoong.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, Jung..," Kris meletakkan _paper bag _itu, kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Ini semua hanya rekayasa.. Jaejoong-_gege _yang mempunyai ide seperti ini.. Dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya padamu.. Karena kau.. sudah berani meniduri orang lain..,"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kris pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam di tempatnya. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap pada telapak kanannya yang tadi telah menampar Jaejoong, kemudian ia meraba bibirnya yang telah berkata kasar pada Jaejoong, lalu ia meraba dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit saat mengingat Jaejoong menangis karenanya.

"Aku…. Terlalu bodoh..," Yunho bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

oOo

Pagi hari yang sangat berbeda dari hari hari sebelumnya. Siwon menatap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan malas.

"Apa ini? Hanya roti bakar? Apa hany—"

"Diam, dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu!," Yunho menatap SIwon dengan tajam. Siwon balas menatapnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa kau tid—"

"Makan saja apa adanya, Siwon.," Jaejoong mengambil roti bakarnya, kemudian mengunyahnya. Donghae dan Zitao yang tidak tau apa apa hanya diam dan memakan roti bakarnya.

"Siapa yang membuat roti bakar ini?," Donghae bertanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanya oleh Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia yang memasaknya.," Kris menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia menunjuk Yunho.

"Pant—"

"Rasanya aneh.. tidak seperti buatan Jaejae-_gege_.," Zitao memotong ucapan Donghae, matanya menatap Kris dengan lugu.

"Kalau aneh tidak usah dimakan.," Yunho melirik Zitao dengan tajam, sedangkan Zitao hanya menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur memakannya.," Zitao memandang Yunho bingung.

"Kalau begitu muntahkan saj—"

"_Babypanda_, cepat habiskan makananmu.. Atau kau yang mau aku makan, hm?," Kris memotong ucapan Yunho. Zitao menatap Kris yang sedang menyeringai.

"Memakanku? Apa yang ak—Oh astaga! Aku tidak mau!," Wajah Zitao sontak memerah saat mengerti apa maksud Kris.

"Hahahaha, _good boy_.," Kris mencubit pipi ZItao gemas, namun segera ditepis oleh Siwon.

"Hey, seenaknya saja menyentuh kekasihku.," Siwon menatap Kris tidak suka.

"Oops, Maaf aku lup—"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Siwon.," Jaejoong menyahut dengan nada dingin. Semuanya menoleh pada Jaejoong, termasuk Yunho.

"Kalian boleh kembali pada pasangan kalian masing masing… Mulai sekarang..," Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menuju kamarnya.. kamarnya dengan Yunho..

"A—apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia yang—"

"Ash, turuti saja, _nemo-ge_.. Bukankah ini bagus? Kau bisa kembali dengan kuda mu itu.. Hahahaha..," Kris tertawa, kemudian menepuk pundak Donghae yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Siwon hanya diam, ia memperhatikan Kris dan Yunho secara bergantian.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Kris?," Siwon menatap wajah Kris yang terlihat sedikit lebam. Kris menoleh pada Siwon, kemudian meraba bagian wajahnya yang memang lebam akibat pukulan Yunho.

"Oh, ini.. Hany—"

"Semalam aku memukulnya.," Yunho memotong ucapan Kris. Siwon, Donghae, dan Zitao mengalihkan pandanganya pada Yunho.

"Apa? Ken—"

"Hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman.. benar kan, Yun-_ge_.," Kris menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya.. hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman.. Maafkan aku, Kris..,"

"Oh, tidak masalah.. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Jaejoong-_ge_.. Kalau tidak… kau tidak akan jadi menikah dengannya.. Hahahah..,"

"_Gege_—"

"Menikah?," Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menatap Kris dengan bingung. Kris menghentikan tawanya, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan..," Zitao bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengembungkan pipinya. Donghae menepuk kepala Zitao dengan lembut sehingga membuat Zitao menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku.," Donghae tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Zitao dengan lembut. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hany—"

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa..," Siwon memotong ucapan Zitao, ia menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Ada ap—"

"Ini dia!.," Kris tiba tiba datang, dan duduk ditempatnya semula dengan kasar. Ia menunjukkan sebuah undangan pernikahan pada Yunho. Yunho memperhatikan undangan pernikahan tersebut, kemudian mengambilnya.

"Undangan pernikahan.. Humm.," Yunho membolak-balik Undangan tersebut, kemudian membukanya.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.. Hnghh..," Yunho memperhatikan nama yang tertulis di dalam undangan tersebut.

Hening…..

Kris memperhatikan Yunho dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa kau tid—"

BRAK!

"ASTAGA! YA TUHAN! INI UNDANGAN PERNIKAHANKU DENGAN JAEJOONG?!," Yunho menggebrak meja dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho menatap Kris dengan gembira, kemudian menghampiri Kris.

"Oh astaga… Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Wu Yi Fan.. Ahh maafkan aku juga.. Uhmm," Yunho mencium kedua pipi Kris secara bergantian dan bertubi tubi. Kris membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Euw, menjijikkan.," Donghae menutup kedua mata Zitao dengan telapak tangannya. ZItao mengembungkan pipinya, kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi pihak sengsara? Pertama, ia diacuhkan oleh Kris. Kedua, perkataannya selalu dipotong oleh orang lain. Dan sekarang, kenapa matanya harus ditutup? Aishhh..

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!..," Kris mendorong Yunho agak kasar, kemudian mengusap kedua pipinya dengan kasar.

"AARGGG! AKU TERNODAI!..," Kris berteriak sekencang mungkin. Yunho dan Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kris hanya tertawa sekeras kerasnya.

"Hahahaha… Kau diper-uke oleh Yunho, Kris.. Hahahahha..," Siwon memukul mukul sesuatu disampingnya dengan keras.

"Auw auw auw.. Yahh ini sakit!.," Zitao berteriak saat Siwon memukul lengannya sangat keras dan bertubi tubi. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao yang kesakitan karena Siwon memukul lengannya bertubi tubi serta kedua matanya yang ditutup oleh telapak tangan Donghae.

"Hey.. hey.. Stop.. Kalian melukai kekasihku..," Kris menatap Siwon dan Donghae dengan tajam. Siwon menghentikan pukulannya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Zit—"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa mataku ditutup? Dan kenapa ada yang memukul lenganku? Apa aku nakal? Oh ayolah.. Aku berjanji tidak akan jadi anak nakal lagi.. Aku berjanji tidak ak—"

"Kau berlebihan, panda gendut..," Donghae menyingkirkan telapak tangannya pada Zitao, kemudian mencubit pipi ZItao dengan gemas.

"Uhh uhhh sakithh.. Hey.. hey.. Yahhh!.," Zitao menarik narik rambut Donghae agak keras.

"Yak! Hey hey kenapa aku di—ukh ya!," Donghae mencubit pipi Zitao agak keras. Zitao semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ukkhh… _S-stoppp_..," Zitao menarik rambut Donghae sangat keras.

"ARRGHHH! RAMBUTKU!.,"

"ARRRRGHHH PIPIKU!..,"

Siwon, Kris, dan Yunho hanya dapat memasang wajah datar. Melihat Donghae dan Zitao yang saling tarik-menarik.. Sungguh kekanakan..

"Aish.. Hae, kau sudah besar.. Lepaskan pipi ZItao..," –Siwon-

"_baby_, lepaskan rambut _nemo-ge_.. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan..," –Kris-

"TIDAK MAU!.," –Donghae Zitao-

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya—Dengan Jaejoong.

"Semoga aku di maafkan..,"

.

.

.

oOo

Jaejoong menatap langit langit kamarnya –Dengan Yunho- dengan tatapan kosong.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?," Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho melangkah pada Jaejoong, kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Jaejoong.

"Jae, maafkan ak—"

"Tidak apa apa..," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Jaejoong.. Maaf.. Semalam aku khilaf.. Ak—"

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu.. Aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahumu.," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum. Yunho yang melihat senyuman Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah?," Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho.

"Hm..," Yunho memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong menekan tengkuknya.

CUP

Satu kecupan Jaejoong berikan pada bibir hati milik Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku ing—"

"Tidak, yun.. Jangan sekarang.. Simpan tenagamu untuk dua hari ke depan..," Jaejoong yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho langsung memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Dua hari ke depan?," Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hari pernikahan kita..,"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

* * *

Mohon maaf jika amburadul dan banyak typo. Saya sedang badmood.

Terimakasih juga bagi pembaca.

Review?


End file.
